The Ties that Bind Us
by Queen-of-Ice101
Summary: Kara is L's little sister and accompanies him on all his cases, the Kira one being no exception. When L and Kara go to Japan Kara gets a front row view to her brother and Kira's war. When Rem kills her brother Kara takes hold of the torch and goes after Kira alongside Near and the others. AUish. A never dies and Beyond never went insane.
1. L has a sister!

And now I present to you yet another story! Haha I have so many on the go it's amazing that I can keep track of them. This one is the first AUish fic I've done to date so I hope you like it.

Disclaimer:

I don't own the rights to Death Note, the characters or the cover image

And now on with the story!

* * *

 **L has a sister?!**

Kara-15

L-23

* * *

It had been over a week since they had met the great L and yet again they were gathered in the hotel living area and working. The door to what they assumed was a bedroom was always closed and today was no exception.

L was staring intently at something on the laptop screen in front of him and everything was peaceful when a scream ripped through the air. Like the members of the Taskforce L's head jerked up as well. The scream sounded again and everyone bolted to their feet.

"Someone got into your bedroom!" Azawiza shouted.

He and Matsuda both pulled their guns and shot towards the closed door.

Before they could move but a couple of steps L shot forward and gave a mighty shove that sent both of them backwards before he burst into the bedroom, the Taskforce close behind.

On the bed sat a young teen girl, around 14-15 and she was flailing around. Her eyes were open wide and panicked and she was thrashing violently. They watched in shock as L ran to the bed, ducked under her flailing arms and climbed onto the bed behind her and wrapped his arms tightly around the girl, pinning her arms to her sides and pulling her backwards against him.

Her crying got louder and she thrashed harder and L leaned his head forward to her ear. They watched as he murmured something in her ear. Eventually her thrashing ceased and her cries died down to a soft whimper as she relaxed into L. She seemed to be more alert and they watched as she began to cry, burying her face into her hands as she shook with sobs. L looked up at the men and gestured for them to step out. When they nodded and began to file out the last thing they saw was L gathering the girl into his arms and holding her tightly, rocking her as she cried.

* * *

After about ten minutes of the Taskforce sitting in the room with Watari L finally emerged from the room. He looked worried, that was the first time he had really shown emotion before. He scanned the room until he found Watari.

"She's taking a shower and getting changed in the bathroom. Could you sit in the bedroom and wait for her. I don't want her alone right now. When she's done bring her out here and bring her some food please." L said quietly. Watari nodded and entered the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

L sat down on a love seat. He breathed out a sigh and then lifted his head to face the men.

"I apologize for pushing you Matsuda and Azawiza but if you went bursting in with your guns and hollering you would have terrified Kara. I can see that all of you are deeply confused about what a girl her age is doing here and the answer is quite simple. Kara is my little sister." L explained.

"Wait, sister?"

* * *

Kara changed and left the room pulling the blue towel from her wet hair. When she exited her room Watari was sitting on the bed waiting.

"I'm sorry Papa, I didn't mean to disturb L during his meeting." Kara murmured, taking baby steps as she tried to keep her legs from collapsing. This always happened after dreams like that.

Watari stood and helped her to the bed.

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault. L wants me to bring you out to him."

"I'm afraid that I can't walk right now so I will wait until my legs aren't shaking so much." Kara admitted.

Watari nodded and leaned his head out to let L know that she would wait. She heard him say something and then his head poked in the doorway. He scanned the room and then made his way over to her in his usual hunched gait.

"You can't walk?"He asked.

Kara pinked slightly.

"Um, yeah."

L smiled slightly and bent over her.

"Not to worry, you don't need to walk. I will carry you."

Kara's head shot up.

"No way! You are not carrying me! I'm not eleven anymore Lawli, I'm to big for you to carry."

L grinned and ignored her, scooping her up bridal style and ignoring her yelps and squawks as he stood to his full hight and carried her out into the main living room.

She sighed and gave up when he stepped into the living room. She new her cheeks were slightly pink from the bemused stares she was receiving from her brothers team.

* * *

When Watari told L that she was unable to walk and that she would like to eat her food in her room they watched as he went to go speak with his sister again.

Moments later they heard some muffled squawks of indignation before L returned to the living room with a rather pink faced and slightly irritated girl in his arms. Mr Yagami raised a eyebrow at the sight of L carrying his little sister into the room.

He deposited her onto the other side of the love seat and placed a small plate of goodies in her lap before settling himself onto the seat next to her.

"Everyone this is Kara, my little sister. Kara this is the Japanese Taskforce that was out together to aid me in catching Kira." L did the introductions and nibbled a pastry.

Mr Yagami smiled at the slight girl that sat beside L. She resembled him quite strongly yet still held her own individuality. She had thick straight black hair that fell down to her hips. She also had the same onyx eyes that her brother did, minus the heavy bags and her long black eyelashes accentuated the large almond shaped eyes. Full lips and a graceful figure completed the image.

When she turned around seventeen/eighteen L was going to have to beat the males off with a stick.

* * *

L deposited Kara on a love seat and placed a plate of food in her lap. She smiled her thanks and took a bite of a lemon bar while he did the introductions. She could see the oldest of the team examining her out of the corner of her eye and couldn't help but fidget slightly. She knew that he was comparing the two of them in his head, everyone did when they first found out that she and L were related.

She ate her food and read a book while they finished talking about the case for the night. Once they had said their farewells and left L turned to her with a concerned expression.

"It was really bad this time wasn't it?" L asked, but it really wasn't a question.

"Yes. I'm sorry for disturbing your meeting." Kara mumbled, dropping her head so she wouldn't have to look him in the eye.

Two slender fingers slipped under her chin and lifted her head to meet his eyes again.

"Listen to me Kay, I'm not upset or angry or disappointed in you. The men weren't upset either. You aren't burdening me by being here, the whole reason I always have you with me as I travel around and solve these cases is to make sure that I'm here when you have your nightmares. It's fine." He said firmly.

Kara nodded and he released her. Lifting his laptop off the table next to him he proceeded to work on designing the new headquarters he wanted. Three hours went by and eventually Kara found herself drifting.

Yawning she wrapped herself tightly in the blanket that Watari had given her and nestled into L's side, smiling sleepily when he wrapped his arm around her and continued working.

As Kara drifted into dreamland she wondered what would happen to them now that L had been pushed to reveal his face. Would he survive this case?

* * *

Flashback:

Kara-11

Beyond-17

A-15

L-19

Kara was sitting outside alone looking eagerly at the driveway. L was supposed to be here already, 5 hours ago to be precise. But he still wasn't here and dusk was quickly turning into night. She had been sitting out here alone the entire time, waiting for her brother. This happened a lot, him being later then he promised.

Finally night fell and Kara found herself alone in the dark. She felt warm tears trickling down her cheeks and swiped at them in anger. It wasn't fair, that strange people who would probably laugh at her brother should they meet him face to face would rank over his own sister in importance.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft blanket being wrapped around her.

"Beyond. What are you doing out here."

She was the only person in Wammy that he allowed to call him Beyond.

"Your going to catch cold out here if you stay out here for much longer. Come on Kara-bear, let's get you inside." He said in his soft voice.

When Kara refused to move on her own he reached down and scooped the girl up without much effort causing her to squeak in shock.

"Hey! I can walk on my own you know!" Kara protested.

Beyond chuckled softly. Adjusting her in his arms so that her head was able to brace itself against his shoulder instead of having to support itself in such a awkward position. Kara smiled gently and rested her head with a sleepy smile. He smelled nice, like jam and soap.

Beyond carried her inside, avoiding several of the kids that were frequenting the halls. He made his way over to his little brother's room and see his foot to knock on the door.

"Hey A, open up will ya?"

The door opened to reveal a bright eyed boy around Beyond's age. He saw her in Beyonds arms his eyes softened and he opened the door wider to accompany both of them easily.

"Late."

One word. Beyond nodded with a slightly angry expression and sat down on the foot of the bed. Kara had fallen asleep in his arms. He shifted her in his lap so that she was curled up in his arms with her head nestled in the crook of his neck.

"It infuriates me! The least he could do is contact her somehow so that she knows he is going to be late! Every night he's late she has nightmares that render her unable to move much once she wakes herself up. She suffers because L refuses to put her above his precious cases for once in his life. Kara doesn't tell him about the debilitating dreams because she doesn't want to worry him and I hate it!" Beyond whisper shouted the last part of the sentence.

Kara shifted in his arms, disturbed by the tone of his voice. Instantly Beyond's voice quieted.

After a moment of silence A spoke up.

"You love her don't you."

It was a statement, not a question.

"Of course I do. I've become like a surrogate brother to her with L gone all the time."

"That's not what I meant and you know it. You love her in a different way, a more special way, don't you."

Beyond sighed and blew a strand of silky black hair out of his face.

"I do." He admitted.

"But I'm to old for her, my feelings could be considered borderline pedophile. I will probably always be like a brother to her. Not to mention that L would never allow it. I'm pretty sure that any guy who tries to ask out Kara with get the crap kicked out of him courtesy of her brother."

A snorted. "Dude, are you acting on your feelings?"

"No of course not!"

"Then your not acting like a pedophile. A pedophile is someone who preys on little girls and I can assure you that you don't resemble one at all."

"Whatever. Like I said. She won't ever return my feelings so what does it matter?"

"Blind as a bat B, your blind as a bat." A sighed

"What do you mean I'm blind?" Beyond asked indignantly.

A rolled his eyes and ignored Beyond. HIs body language telling Beyond that A was not going to answer him.

Beyond sighed, then leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, holding Kara's sleeping form to his chest and falling into a deep sleep. A climbed up onto the bed next to him and fell asleep.

 **Meanwhile:**

"L, Watari, welcome back. Kara is probably sleeping right now but you can go check in the hall reserved for you first gen's and Kara to see. I moved Mello, Matt and Near into the empty rooms in your hall a few months ago because they don't mix well with other kids. So far I haven't had one problem with all of them since moving to this new hall." Roger explained as they walked towards the closed off hall.

No one but those who lived in it dared to go inside that hall. It was a unspoken rule that those who lived there were not to be bothered.

They walked together quietly, enjoying the rare silence that cloaked the halls of the orphanage when all of a sudden they heard a terrified scream come from the back of the hall. A female scream.

"A! Go get water and something sweet from the kitchen. If any of the kitchen helpers are still in there just tell them that Kara's having another nightmare!" Beyond's voice echoed through the hall. All the doors opened and three sleepy boys poured out and ran to A's room.

A himself burst out into the hall, eyes bouncing around wildly until landing on Roger. He wasn't even registering the two people with him.

"Roger! Kara's having her nightmares again!" He gasped, before dodging around him and racing off towards the kitchen.

Roger, Watari and L all hurried to the door to look in.

Kara was flailing about, eyes open but clearly not awake. She was screaming out the name Lawli over and over as she fought to get free.

Beyond had clearly been ripped awake by her scream and was now moving to help Kara. He ducked under her arms and pulled her into a tight embrace, pinning her arms in front of her and pulling her flush against him.

Kara thrashed and cried harder but Beyond didn't let go. Choosing instead to pull her into his lap and rock her back and forth, singing softly in her ear to calm her. Roger moved to keep Near, Mello, Matt and A back from Kara and L stared in horror at his sister as she woke and dissolved into tears. He and Watari listened in shock as she cried. Because of all the other people standing in the doorway no one had realized that L and Watari were there.

"I don't want Lawli to die. I'm so scared. What if something happened to the, and that's why their late and haven't called. If I lose Lawli and Papa then I won't have anyone left." Kara sobbed into Beyond's shirt. He hugged her tightly and murmured comforting words in her ear.

Wordlessly Roger ushered the younger boys out, leaving L and Watari alone with the two on the bed.

"Kara." L choked out softly.

Both Beyond and Kara's heads shot up and stared at L. Beyond's gaze was furious and Kara's was horrified.

"L! Papa!" She gasped, freezing in place.

"See? He's ok, nothing happened to either of them." Beyond said softly.

His words seemed to unfreeze Kara as she bolted off of Beyond's lap and into her brother's waiting arms. L lifted her up and she clung to him like a baby koala. L wrapped his arms around her tightly and the two siblings just stood there. L had been gone for the past five months and they had missed each other terribly.

After several moments of Kara mumbling incoherently in Russian into his shirt he moved over to the bed and placed her down next to Beyond before crouching in front of her.

"These nightmares have happened before. Why didn't you tell me?" L asked softly.

Kara dropped her face in shame, L stared at her in confusion. After a few moments of silence Beyond spoke.

"Kara-bear, why don't you go get changed into something more comfortable and have a glass of water to calm yourself. Near and A will hang with you. I need to talk to your brother and Watari for a moment about something really important."

Kara shot Beyond a grateful look and went to stand, however her legs were quivering so much that she wasn't able to. Without even looking at L or Watari, Beyond stood and scooped the girl up, marching out of his brother's room and gently depositing her in A's arms and telling him to help her into her room before turning back to the two males in the room and closing the door.

The minute the door closed Beyond exploded on L.

"You selfish, dense freak. Kara has been suffering from these dreams for the past four and a half years but hasn't told you because she was afraid that she would distract from your cases. She's had nightmares, bullying problems, awards and even times when she's been extremely sick but she refuses to let anyone tell you because she was scared of interfering with one of your fooling cases. She sat outside on a picnic table today waiting for you for five hours, FIVE HOURS! You are almost always late coming home, sometimes even five or six days late and you never call to let her know."

L felt like his heart had stopped. Watari had a shocked look on his face, but Beyond wasn't done.

"Did you know that every night that your late she had debilitating dreams that leave her trembling and crying for sometimes up to a hour after actually waking up. During those nights A and I end up curling up in her bed with her in hopes of keeping her from having nightmares. She almost always has them anyway. She's so scared of adding to your burden that she try's to carry all of this on her own. Not to mention that there is always the constant fear that something is going to happen on one of your cases to you and she's not even going to be there to say goodbye. Your so wrapped up in your precious cases that you don't even know your own sister."

Beyond stood up abruptly and stormed across the room, reaching for the doorknob and then freezing.

"Oh and L? You had better find yourself another "backup", because as of today I am dropping out of your successor ranks. I refuse to become the next L. I don't ever want to become as detached and cold as you when it comes to people. Besides, Kara deserves to have at least one thing in her life that she can rely on."

With those words he shoved out of the room, letting the door slam behind him. L sat on the bed, frozen and confused. Watari sighed, it was going to be a long night of L talking out the conversation they had just had with Beyond.

 **Several days later:**

Kara was lounging on her bed on her back with Beyond flopped down beside her and A dancing around the room, rocking out to the music that blared through the room. Kara was waiting for L to finish his meeting with Roger. Something about readjusting the successor line.

"Hey Beyond, do you know who's been taken off the successor list?"

Beyond shifted to look at her.

"Yeah. I told L when he arrived that I no longer wanted to be counted as one of his successors."

Kara shot up into a sitting position.

"What?! But that's been your dream for as long as I can remember!"

Beyond ruffled her hair and shifted onto his stomach, sighing heavily before speaking.

"It was. But I've found a different dream. One that's a hundred times more important. Besides, it wasn't so much my dream as what I thought was expected to be my dream. I guess that it just lost it's appeal after a while. It's not that big of a deal, Near and Mello want to become L so he's not really missing out on anything. Don't worry about it."

Kara looked at him for a moment before giving a soft sigh of her own and turning her head to watch A rock out.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal her brother. He was supposed to leave tomorrow and Kara was really hoping that he would be free to spend the rest of the day with her.

"Kara I talked to Roger and Watari and have decided that instead of leaving you here when I leave for my next case I will be bringing you with me." L said softly.

"WHAT!?" A and Kara exclaimed.

"Yes. Beyond and I had a long conversation and I have decided that this would be the best course of action for the time being. You would visit Wammy between every case for sure and you can call whenever you want to talk to your friends here of course. I still need to leave tomorrow so if you could pack and be ready by tomorrow morning." He finished.

L smiled and stepped out of the room.

"Now if you will excuse me I need to go speak with Near and Mello."

Silence.

"Your leaving us?!" A wailed, not at all acting like the teenager he was.

Kara sniffed. She rubbed her eyes fiercely and smiled. "I guess. But you heard him, I can visit and call whenever I want? Maybe we can even video chat!"

The rest of the day was filled with Kara packing her things. A and Matt kept on crying off and on all day and Beyond was no where to be seen.

Kara and L had to leave super early that morning so Kara had to say her goodbyes that night. She hugged A and Matt tightly.

"Waaa, we are going to miss you!" They chorused.

Next was Mello. He looked at you awkwardly. "Yeah I'll miss you, all that crap. Have fun traveling the world."

Kara grinned, she pulled him into a tight hug which after a second he reciprocated. Such a manly wannabe.

Last in line was Near. He looked up at her, twirling a chunk of hair in his finger without a word. Kara smiled and hugged him gently, not expecting him to move. However to her surprise he reached up two hesitant arms and hugged her back before releasing her. She stepped back and looked around, trying to find Beyond's one of a kind reddish eye colour. Her face fell slightly when he was nowhere to be seen.

Everyone filed off into their own room accept for A who said one thing before retiring for the night himself.

"The roof."

Kara hurried into Beyond's room and climbing through his open window onto the fire escape and heading up to the roof. Their little group could be found up here quite often on summer nights just watching the stars. Beyond was sitting across the roof overlooking the grounds. Kara moved over to him and sat down next to him.

"Beyond?"

"Hey Kara."

"Um, are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

Kara fidgeted. Something was wrong and it bothered her to leave him like this. Beyond seemed to sense her unease and turned to her with a smile.

"Relax Kara-bear. I'm ok. I was just thinking about how much I'm going to miss you."

"Oh."

They sat in silence for a while until the air started to get really cold. Then he stood and offered a hand to her. She accepted and he pulled her up and into him. Beyond wrapped his arms around Kara, hugging her tightly. After a moment he let go and then headed towards the fire escape. Kara hurried after him and followed him back into his room.

Once they had gotten inside and the window was closed Beyond turned to face her.

"If you ever want to come home, for any reason. And they can't take the time to help you get your ticket, call me. I don't care if you call at three o-clock in the morning I will drop everything and help. Promise me that you will call if you ever need anything."

"I promise." Kara whispered.

"Good girl."

Beyond gave her one last hug before pushing her gently out of his room.

"Get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day for you."

* * *

So what do you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and then ignored as I continue my stories.


	2. Light

And now I present to you chapter two!

Dsicalimer:

Don't own Death Note

* * *

 **Light**

Kara-15

L-23

* * *

They had long since moved into the new headquarters and Kara was currently bored out of her mind. Her brother had confined her to the floor he had built specially for himself, Watari and her. It had their bedrooms, a gaming room, a personal theatre and a indoor pool and hot tub.

She supposed that with all this within her grasp she shouldn't be bored but Kara couldn't help it. The entire Taskforce was seriously boring and weren't interested in playing video games with her aside from Matsuda who wasn't allowed to play video games with her because he was supposed to be working.

For safety reasons she wasn't aloud to call Matt, Mello or Near from Wammy and she was missing talking to them terribly. Especially Beyond and A. On top of all that she was recovering from the flu and the idea of going downstairs did not appeal to her. So with nothing better to do with her time other than watch her clock go from 10:43pm to 10:44 pm she decided to go to sleep.

* * *

Kara woke herself up by slamming her head into the headboard. Bolting up in bed she panted heavily and pressed her hands against her chest trying to slow the galloping rate of her heart beat.

She knew that only more fear would find her if she tried to go to sleep so she decided to go see if he brother would mind the company. She changed into leggings and a long tee before making her way downstairs on trembling legs to see him. She took the elevator since she didn't trust herself with stairs at the moment.

By the time the elevator reached it's destination the trembling in her legs had almost completely calmed and she was able to walk into the main room where all the monitors were located. Everything was eerily quiet and it looked like her brother had taken a bathroom break.

Out of curiosity Kara decided to take a look at what he was working on and started making her way towards the wall of technology. She chuckled to herself, when she told Matt about this he would be green with jealousy. However she was stopped in her tracks by the sound of soft footsteps behind her. They had shoes on and they definitely didn't belong to Watari.

She had heard every single one of the Taskforce members leave which meant that someone had gotten in somehow. Acting on instinct she dropped to her knees and whipped a foot out towards the person behind her.

"Hey!" The person snapped, somehow dodging her foot and coming out into the lit area.

It was a teenaged guy, around seventeen. He had caramel coloured hair that was perfectly styled and he was dressed like a collage boy. He most definitely wasn't old enough to be part of the police force. The look on his face scared the crap out of her, he was both ticked and impressed and he was coming towards her fast.

Kara scrambled to her feet and bolted down a side hall, her pursuer hot on her heels. Adrenaline was coursing through her body and she was running as fast as she could. She had always been a fast runner, unfortunately the teen was quicker.

Kara tripped and in a instant the boy behind her had grabbed on, pulling her flush against him so that he would not fall on her and crush her. As soon as they landed the boy pinned her wrists above her head and used his legs to pin hers to the floor. She opened her mouth to scream and alert L to the trouble but he knew and used his other hand to cover her mouth.

She squirmed as much as she could but he was heavier and stronger than her so the efforts to get free were futile. A large dark shape came through a side door and she renewed her efforts to get at least her mouth free.

Kara heard her captor talking to the other person.

"I found her in the main room, she somehow managed to bypass all of our alerts and get in undetected. She gave quite the chase and even now won't stop squirming. What do we do with he- ow!"

His words were cut off by Kara sinking her teeth into the hand that held her mouth closed.

He ripped it away letting loose a curse as he waved it around in the air. The minute it was gone she filled her lungs at let loose a almighty scream.

"Code Red!"

That was their code term to let the others in the building know that there was a intruder.

"Kara?!" Her captors companion finally spoke.

Kara whipped her head at the voice and saw the shape step into the light. It was her brother.

"Get off of me you jerk!" She spat, bucking her hips and squirming with a renewed vigour trying to get free of the massive weight on top of her.

"Light get off of her! That isn't a intruder that's my sister!" L exclaimed.

A moment later the weight on her lifted, her hands became free to use which allowed her to punch her captor as hard as she could in the chest before rolling out of the way and trying to get to her feet. She failed. Her whole body felt like jelly.

"Kara that wasn't necessary. Do you need help standing?" L asked with a hint of amusement.

Kara sighed.

"Yes."

* * *

Light stared at the girl lying on the floor. Now that she wasn't trying to kill him and he knew she wasn't some sort of assassin kid he was actually able to look at her.

She strongly resembled the insomniac detective next to him, without the bags under the eyes and the weird hunched over gait not to mention that he doubted she sat like her brother.

She was glaring up at him with a fire that amazed him. She had to be only about 14-15 and yet she clearly felt no qualms in challenging him.

It amused him to hear that L had a younger sister, made him easier to hurt. The girl at his feet was a real firecracker. Light smiled inwardly. If she travled with her brother there was a good chance that she didn't have much contact with boys which would make winning the girl over significantly easier.

Putting on a sheepish expression he leaned down and offered a hand to her.

"I apologize for treating you the way I did. I just didn't want Ryuzaki to get hurt. I didn't bruise you or anything did I?" Light asked in a concerned tone.

Kara accepted his hand and stood, stumbling slightly but catching herself on the wall they stood next to.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. I apologize for trying to attack you back there, I wasn't aware we had another person that would be coming a going from here because a certain someone forgot to let me know."

Kara glared at Ryuzaki who gave her a guilty look.

They all headed back to the main room, it intrigued Light to see Ryuzaki walk so close to his sister until he saw Kara stumble slightly and Ryuzaki steady her gently.

They had almost reached the main room when Kara tripped on some candies that were lying on the floor and fell backwards. L just missed her and Light caught her instead. Inside he grinned, step one of gaining her trust was just beginning.

* * *

Kara only stumbled once much to her pleasure, maybe she was getting over this reaction to extreme stress. However her smile was short lived when she felt herself step onto something small and round and felt herself fly backwards.

She braced for impact, however her fall was caught by her brother's friend Light.

He smiled down at her and gently moved her back onto her feet, not letting go until she was balanced.

"Haha, glad I caught you." He said with a teasing tone.

She shot him a thankful smile and followed her brother into the main room. She padded across the floor and settled herself down in a chair set up a few feet back from her brothers.

L looked at her for a moment before turning and walking towards the kitchen.

Kara saw movement out if the corner of her eye and then felt a soft blanket get laid gently over top of her. She looked up in shock to see Light smile as he gently tucked the top behind her shoulders. She knew that her usually large eyes had widened at the action. He barely knew her, why on earth would he do something so caring when she had tried to incapacitate him less than twenty minutes ago.

He stepped back and sat down in a second office chair that Kara hadn't noticed until now. The office chair was much closer to hers that L's was and for some unexplainable reason that fact made her edgy.

Her brother joined them minutes later and in his hand he held two plates. One with his usual cake and the other one was a plate with a blueberry muffin.

He placed the blueberry muffin plate in her lap.

Kara smiled and thanked him softly. Her brother simply smiled and leaned down to brush a feather light kiss across her forehead before returning to his post at his laptop and continuing his work.

After about a half hour Light let out a huge sigh and leaned back in his chair.

"My brain is now officially fried for the night. I need to go home and recharge for school tomorrow. See ya later Ryuzaki, have a good night Kara."

Her brother glanced up at Light with a raised eyebrow.

"How come you didn't wish me a good night Light-kun?"

"Cause unlike you Kara will probably sleep sometime before morning." Light said with a roll of his eyes as he pulled on his coat.

"How can you be sure? My sister and I are extremely alike." L shot back.

"Not in the important things. By the absence of the bags under her eyes I would assume Kara actually sleeps."

"Is that the only noticeable difference between us?" L asked.

"Na, Kara is also cuter." Light tossed over his shoulder with a grin and a wink at Kara as he stepped into the elevator and the doors closed behind him.

Kara stared at the doors to the elevator for several moments before turning back to her brother with a confused expression.

"He called me cute. Why on earth would he do that?" Was Kara's statement.

L was silent and Kara assumed that he was focusing on his work. She leaned her head back on her chair and closed her eyes, Light was a extremely attractive guy and his voice had a unusually compelling quality to it. She had a feeling that he attracted a lot of female attention. However even with all that going for him she still found her mind returning to a certain childhood friend who would probably never know of the effect he had on her heart.

Kara was jerked back to reality by two large hands grasping her shoulders gently. Her head shot up and her eyes flew open to meet the intense gaze of her brother. She was startled by the worry in his eyes.

"Listen to me Kara. Light Yagami is not what he seems. You do not want to start falling for him. I wasn't going to tell you but after seeing the effect he had on you I fell as though I have no choice. Light is my number one suspect for Kira."

Kara blinked.

"What effect?"

"You we're blushing when I came over here."

Kara lifted her hands to her cheeks and felt the warmth fading.

"I wasn't thinking about Light, I was thinking about someone else."

"Who?"

"Someone from Wammy."

Her brother's face relaxed.

"Oh, that's different. If he's a Wammy boy then go ahead and have your little crush. Just so long as it isn't Light."

* * *

Flashback:

Kara-8

Beyond-14

A-12

Mello-7

Matt-6

Near-5

L-16

Kara bounced into A's room, giggling. Matt, Mello and Near all crowded into the doorway behind her. On the bed Beyond and A were studying for the test that was coming up next month.

"Hey Kara-bear, what can we do for you?" Asked Beyond.

"We wanna play hide and seek tag! Will you and A play with us?" Kara asked.

A and Beyond exchanged looks, 12 year old eyes meeting 14 year old yes and both boys nodding in agreement.

"Yeah K we can play with you guys." A said with a bright smile.

"Yayyyyy!" Matt and Kara chorused.

"Beyond will seek and everyone else hide. Near will stay with me to hide alright?" A said, hopping off the bed, grabbing five year old Near's hand and pulling him out the door.

Seven year old Mello puffed out his chest,

"I'm going to win this game. No one is as good as me!"

Six year old Matt rolled his eyes and took off.

"Whatever Mello. Let's go hide."

The three remaining little kids ran out of the room, in search for the perfect hiding spot.

Kara giggled and ran to Beyond's room. Slipping inside and crawling under the bed. His room was the only one that had been painted since he and A had been there the longest. His walls were a charcoal grey and his bedspread was scarlet red. She was aloud to go into his room whenever, both her and A were, so she knew he wouldn't be mad at her for hiding there.

"28, 29, 30! Ready or not here I come!" Beyond's voice floated into the room as he left A's room and began his hunt.

Kara curled into a ball at the head end of the bed, he would never think to look here. Minutes later she heard Matt's voice echo through the halls.

"Crap, you found me!"

"That's cause you were playing the video game thingy. It's kinda hard to miss you when the screen reflects light onto everything. Not to mention that you didn't run to hide elsewhere before I could tag you. It's called hide and go seek tag for a reason. Head on into A's room to stay until the game in over."

Kara took a breath and accidentally inhaled some dust. All of a sudden she felt a building tickling sensation in her nose. She tried to hold it in but to no avail, a powerful sneeze rocked her body and echoed through the room. Crap.

Footsteps echoed through the hall and the door opened. Kara could see Beyond's trademark red socks from her perch under the bed. She could see his feet moving to the foot of the bed and silently moved herself down the bed out from under the bed. She was still hidden, now all she had to do was wait until he bent over to look under the bed so that he was at a disadvantage to chase her. Bingo. As soon as the fabric lifted she bolted from the room, Beyond's cry of hey echoing through the hall.

Kara giggled and sped up, veering sideways through the halls towards the outside door. She got outside without being caught and ran across the grass, her light giggles floating back towards the house. She finally made it behind a tree, panting as she peeked around for Beyond. He was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly hands grabbed her around the waist and lifted her into the air.

"Gotcha!"

Kara squealed with laughter and Beyond swung her around before depositing her onto his back.

"Let's go find the others Kara-bear!"

Beyond laughed, curling his arms under her knees as Kara gripped his shoulders.

It didn't take long to find the others and tag them. Everyone gathered in A's room after hide and seek, A sitting in his window seat with Near in his lap, Matt and Mello sat at the head of the bed, Matt with his game and Mello with his Chocolate. Beyond sat on the bed and leaned against the wall with Kara curled into his side. A had a little TV set up in his room and they all spent the afternoon watching movies together.

It was a quiet time that stood out in all of their memories for a very long time.

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	3. Crush

Hello again lovely readers! I sincerely apologize that it has taken so long to update this story. Unfortunately this story is going to be hit and miss for updates because it doesn't have as much of a following as my other stories but I promise to do my best not to leave it as long between updates as I did for this next chapter.

Hopefully you all enjoy this next part of The Ties That Bind Us!

Disclaimer:

I don't own Death Note.

* * *

 **Crush**

* * *

It had been a few days since Kara and Light had met and Kara found herself trying to avoid him. He had been flirting with her since their meeting and it bothered her greatly. Her brother was acting as stressed as she was, him for a completely different reason though.

* * *

"Ryuzaki! Just because you think he's acting to perfect doesn't mean that my son is Kira! He's a good kid!"

Kara watched in silence as Light smirked slightly and his eyes flashed red before returning to normal. Kara then straightened her shoulders and pasted on a cheerful innocent expression.

"Ryuzaki!" She called, going over and flopping her arms over her brothers shoulders. She turned her head to stare at him.

L sighed and turned his head slightly to look at her.

"What is it Kara?"

"When are you going to let me go out and mingle with normal society. I am this close to reaching my boredom limit. Pleeeeeaase can I go out?" Kara wheedled.

"No. You and I have had this concersation before and I'm not going to change my mind." He said firmly.

"Then at least take a break from your work and have lunch with me or something. I'm getting sick of playing video games by myself. I want to have a actual conversation with a actual human." Kara said quietly.

L sighed again and after unhooking Kara from around his neck he turned his chair and faced her.

"Tell you what. I can't let you go out alone and I can't afford to send someone with you in case something comes up and I need everyone here. But you can pick from anyone here other than Chief Yagami, Azawiza and Ukito to play video games with ok? As long as they want to."

Kara turned eagerly to face Mori, Matsuda and Light. She would much prefer to play with one of the Taskforce members but she needed to get Light alone with her so that L could show everyone via the camaras who Light was when his father wasn't around. Before Kara could speak Matsuda recieved a call on his phone.

"He- he what?! Give me five minutes." Matsuda hung up and turned to face L.

"That was my sister. Her son was arrested for fighting and she's not even in town to pick him up from the police station. I need to go get him and drive him home. I'll be back."

Kara put a disappointed face on and waved at him as he left.

"Aw I was going to challenge him to a game of Mario Kart. Hey Light do you want to join me for a bit?" Kara asked, turning her wide eyes on the teen. She saw a flash of some sort of glee before it was gone and replaced by a cheerful glint.

"Sure Kara, it would be nice to take a break for a while. Lead the way. He said cheerfully.

They got into the elevator and she pressed the button for her floor. There was no light on the camaras so Kara knew they weren't on yet.

"I don't believe we have camaras set up in the game room. Are you ok with that? I know that with this case everyones a bit edgy." Kara said softly.

Light got a almost wolf-like gleam in his eye for a split second before it was gone.

"I'm completely fine with that. I know that your not Kira so I'll be ok."

Kara hid a triumphant grin. She was lying if course, L would never had let her play video games with someone like Light if he wasn't able to monitor the whole time.

They entered her hall and as they walked Light was just a little to close, his arm brushing hers gently. She felt goosebumps rise at the contact, and not the good kind.

They reached the game room and she set up the game. Light stood in the doorway watching her. Kara took her place at one end of the love seat, Light moving to sit next to her. Again he was much to close for comfort, barely a couple of inches between them. She felt her cheeks pink in anger with his womanizing ways.

How dare he try to whoo her!

They played several rounds, As she chose the rounds her hair kept on getting in her face, Kara blew it back again with a irritable sigh. She had forgotten a ponytail and now she was suffering the consequences.

Kara was focusing on the screen, she had heard Light stand and move in behind the couch but ignored him. All of a sudden she felt gentle hands pull her hair back from her face and start braiding it.

Kara bolted into a upright sitting position.

"Wha?!"

"Relax, it's just me. I saw that your hair was getting in your face so I'm braiding it for you and putting a rubber elastic I have on me in it. I didn't want to do a ponytail and have the elastic snarl your hair." Light said in a soothing tone, his fingers braiding the sections of her hair gently.

Kara knew that anyone looking at her face through the camara would see panic but she couldn't seem to school her features into any other expression. Finally he was finished and Kara ducked her head to fix her expression before Light saw it.

They did a couple more rounds before Kara couldn't do it anymore.

"I'm pretty tired. If you don't mind can we call it quits? I'll bring you downstairs and then I think I'm going to go hang out in the pool for a bit." Kara said with a stretch.

Light smiled warmly. "Of course Kara. Do you want help shutting it down?"

Kara shook her head and packed everything up quickly before leading him out towards the elevator. Again, he moved much to close to her and let his arm brush hers on the way down.

They got into the elevator and Kara glanced up, the camaras had been turned on.

Light hadn't noticed it and spoke. "Ryuzaki mentioned that you weren't aloud to go outside right now because of the case. Once the case is solved though do you want to go out for lunch sometime?"

Kara froze. "Uh, go out?"

Light chuckled softly. The sound making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up straight.

"Yeah, as in on a date. Is that something you would want to do?"

"Why?" Was Kara's blunt question.

"Because your cute and smart and aren't irritating and clingy. I like you and would like to get to know you much better." Light said in a soft tone, reaching out to brush one finger along her jawline.

Every nerve ending along her jaw reacted and Kara had this urge to wash her jaw with rubbing alcohol.

A tiny flush found it's way to her cheeks and she stepped back slightly.

"Um, I'll think about it." Kara said with a slightly shaking voice. This was way more than she was expecting. Light creeped her out so badly she was actually trying to figure out ways to avoid him from now on.

They got out on her floor and Light placed a arm across the door to keep it from closing on her as she stepped out. As she passed by him he placed a light hand on the small of her back and walked out with her, dropping it as soon as they had taken several steps away from the elevator.

She picked up the pace and got into the main room so that she could dump Light with her brother and go relax in the pool for a bit. When they reached the main group She was taken aback by the sight of her brother sitting facing her and Light with a thunderous expression.

"Uh, Ryuzaki, what's wrong?" Light asked in surprise.

"My sister is off limits to you, Kira. I don't care if you think you've just seen true love, you will not date her. In fact, if you ever touch her again you will answer to me. I have no problem arranging a "accident" for you if you hurt my sister. Understand?"

Then L stood and shoved past Light who was in a state of shock to wrap a arm around her shoulders and lead her back towards the staircase. Giving her a gentle push he instructed her not to come down until Light had returned home. Kara nodded and bolted up the stairs, grabbing a cell phone that Matt had given to her the last time she had visited and locking herself in the bathroom, the only place on her floor that had no cameras or wires.

Dialling Matt's number she pressed the phone to her ear and exhaled. Mello and Matt were like her brother's and Kara had finally reached the place where she needed to talk to Matt and Mello. They were aware of her crush and were the two people she could always vent to and not risk letting something slip she didn't want to.

* * *

She heard a soft click from the other end.

"Sup babe!" Matt called through the mouthpiece.

"Hey K!" Mello called from wherever he was in the room.

"Hey guys. Got a couple minutes to talk?"

"For you? Totally. Mello's being a chocolate addicted bum and has nothing else to do and I am forever at your service." Matt said cheekily. Kara could hear the grin.

"So what's up babe? Did something insane happen?" Matt asked, Mello made a inquiring noise.

"You mean aside from L's Kira suspect hitting on me and L threatening him absolutely nothing, why do you ask?"

"What?!" Matt and Mello shouted in sync.

Kara told them everything that had happened without actually saying his name.

"I'm almost positive that L is right and the guy is Kira. I've been having this urge to shower in rubbing alcohol since he touched me. It's depressing." Kara finished gloomily.

Silence. Suddenly she heard laughter.

"Haha wow Kara. So this guy is good looking, is completely put together, is almost as smart as your brother, thinks your goodlooking and intelligent and wants to go out with you and all you can do is compare him to your Wammy crush? I think you need therapy." Mello laughed.

"Shut up! Light is nothing like- hold it someone just came into my room." Kara whispered the last part of the sentence, holding her breath and listening to the sound of breathing coming from the phone as she crept to the door and peeked out. It was Matsuda.

She placed the phone in her pocket so it was hidden from sight and stepped out into her bedroom. Matsuda was looking around in confusion muttering.

"Man L has strange tastes. One would think this is a girls room- oh. Oh crap." Matsuda froze as he realized whose room this was.

Kara snorted and stepped fully into the room. His eyes shot up at the sound her movement and his eyebrows dropped, he reminded her of a worried puppy.

"Looking for my brothers room?" Kara asked in amusement.

Matsuda blushed. "Yeah, he asked me to grab his laptop cause he forgot it in his room. I could have sworn he said that this was his room but I guess I mistook it."

Kara laughed and beckoned for him to follow her as she stepped out into the hall. She then placed a hand on his shoulder and steered him to the door across from hers.

"That would be his." She said with a grin, patting his shoulder.

He laughed and ruffled her hair. "Before you go, I was wondering what happened downstairs. I've never seen L act so irritable towards anyone much less Light. Even Light's dad is acting strange. Do you have a clue about what's going on?"

Kara fidgeted slightly. "Um, there was a bit of a- uh -issue with Light and me. He, um, flirted with me and unnerved me a little and because we were playing video game and the Taskforce was monitoring they all saw. Light didn't mean to freak me out or anything, I'm just not used to male attention of that kind."

Matsuda's eyes narrowed slightly.

"What kind of flirting."

Suddenly a speaker in the hall crackled and L's voice echoed through the hall.

"Inappropriate flirting. He braided her hair when she clearly was not comfortable with him touching her hair, felt the need to walk around with her and keep physical contact with his including but not limited to placing a hand on the small of her back and when they were alone in the elevator he not only asked her out but ran a finger along the side of her face, completely ignoring the stay away signals that all of us, even Mogi reacted to. Now I hate to rush this lovely conversation but I need that laptop I asked for. Please get it off my bed and return down here now."

Matsuda stared at the ceiling for a second before looking down at her. "Light's a good guy but he definitely overstepped his bounds this time."

With that he smiled and shoed her back to her room after grabbing the laptop. Kara returned to her bathroom and pulled the phone out of her pocket.

"Wow. You weren't kidding that L was ticked. Well we gotta go but we promise not to let a word of what happened slip to B. However with your permission we want to share this with Near to see what he thinks of what happened." Matt said.

Kara rolled her eyes. "Go ahead, Near will get entertainment out of the idea of L in a bad mod I'm sure. See ya guys!"

"By K!" Mello called from his perch.

"Laters babe!" Matt sang out before hanging up.

Kara shook her head and chuckled. He was the only guy she knew who could refer to a close female friend as babe without meaning it in a romantic way even remotely.

* * *

That night Kara was sitting in the game room watching the muted television blankly when she heard the sound of her brother's room door opening. The door didn't close behind whoever and Kara bolted to her feet.

She turned off the TV and slipped into the hall, peeking into L's room to see him sitting on the bed like a normal person, with his legs stretched out in front of him. Kara walked into the room and crawled up onto the bed beside him. He looked up from the laptop on his bed with a raised eyebrow at her as she craned her neck to see what he was looking at.

L spun the laptop to face her and she saw that the web page he had up was a online gun store selling what they called "stalker blockers".

"Lawli?! What the heck! I can handle Light on my own without you pulling out the literal big guns!" Kara whisper yelled.

L laughed. "Sis, you may think your able to handle him but you aren't. Most of the female population isn't. You may not be attracted to him but he freaks you out. So if this continues I'm just checking out what kind of tools are available to me to keep him at bay myself."

"Wow. Just wow Lawli."

"It's my job as a older brother to protect you dearest sister."

Kara snorted and climbed under the covers and curled up next to L. He was used to her doing this and didn't even look up from a episode of Naruto he had just started to look at her. He simply plugged in his headphones and wrapped his arm around Kara, leaning back against his pillows and draping a blanket over his legs. He needed a break from staying up all night to solve cases and if he closed his eyes he could almost imagine that he was at Wammy and Kara and him weren't part of this Kira mess.

He wasn't even part way through his episode when he felt his eyes begin to close, he lay his head on top of Kara's and allowed himself to drift away.

* * *

Flashback:

Kara-14

Beyond-20

A-18

Mello-13

Matt-12

Near-11

L-22

* * *

Kara was pressed up against the window of the car and was waiting on bated breath to see Wammy. She hadn't been able to visit in 5 months and two and a half weeks. She missed everyone so much. L sat beside her, excited to see everyone himself but far more reserved in his excitement.

Finally they pulled up in the driveway of Wammy, Kara not even waiting for Watari to turn off the car before she threw open the door and bursting out of the car to run up the paths to the house.

In the last five months she had changed drastically, her once gawky appendages that she was forever tripping over transforming into graceful and slender limbs. She had developed a curvy figure and her face had lost it's babyish quality, becoming smooth and delicate. Her lips and become full, long eyelashes framing her wide almond shaped eyes and her wardrobe now suited her maturing personality. Her long hair flowed out behind her and she ran.

L and Watari followed behind her at a slower pace laughing at her excitement.

Kara reached the front door and pushed it open, bouncing on the balls of her heels. Roger saw her and smiled, pointing to A's room.

"Everyone's in there." He said softly.

Kara grinned and snuck down to A's room, peeking in to see all of her friends lounging around the room doing their own thing. Beyond was the only one missing from the room but by the book of jam recipes sitting open on the bed he was going to be returning. She considered waiting but no longer could wait to talk with everyone.

"Well this is a fine welcome home party." She called, cocking her hip and bracing a hand on in.

Everyone's heads shot up at the sound of her voice.

"Kara!" A cried, jumping to his feet and scooping her up before proceeding to take her on one of his spin hugs.

"Can't...breath! Getting..Dizzy." Kara gasped out only to be plucked from A's arms by two smaller black clad ones.

She was turned to face Mello who smirked, gave her a quick tight hug and then stepped back.

"Good to see you again K. Have a good time traveling the world?" Mello asked. Kara grinned at him, he was like a brother to her.

"Well, well. Who would have guessed that our little Kara would become such a babe." Matt drawled from his place on the window seat.

Kara let out a choked squawk and Matt burst into laughter. "Relax Kara, I'm not hitting on you, I'm simply stating a fact. Hitting on you would be like hitting on Mello or Near. It would be basically falling for a sister. However I do believe that I have just found the perfect nickname for you that will both amuse me, irritate you and drive your brother insane. This is gonna be fun."

"Oii! Did you just compare me to a girl?!" Mello shouted.

"No, why would you think that?"

"You just said that hitting on her would be like hitting on me or Near. Like hitting on a sister!"

"...oops?"

"Idiot." Kara muttered, a hint of a grin twitching at her lips.

Matt laughed again and came over, giving her a hug before retreating back to his game, a self satisfied grin adorning his face.

Near stood next to A watching her. Kara smiled and pulled him over by his sleeve for a hug, smiling in delight when he retuned the hug gently. He wasn't a huge fan of touching and if he was going so far as to hug her back he must have missed her.

She released him and sat on the bed beside Beyond's book to tell them about some of the cool sights she saw. Then she heard a smooth male voice call out her name in surprise from the door.

"Kara?!" Beyond sounded surprised and happy to see her. Kara turned to face him with a smile and felt her eyes widen.

He looked really good. Ever since he had stopped acting as one of L's successors he had slowly but surely started adopting his own clothing styles instead of copying her brother's.

He was wearing black jeans that fit perfect, not to loose or to tight. He had his trademark scarlet socks on and a matching red shirt with intricate black designs on the chest. His hair was let to fall naturally straight and slightly shaggy.

Beyond was twenty now and still she hadn't gotten over he silly childhood crush on him, even after all these years.

"Yeah it's me." Kara said shooting him a smirk

Beyond's face brightened into a massive grin.

"Kara-bear! How have you been?" He asked, pulling her off the bed and into a giant hug. He still smelled faintly like jam but had a nice oceany scent to him now as well, a cologne.

He released his tight embrace after a minute before holding her at arms length and looking her over with a critical eye.

"Well, all of your limbs are intact so I guess I don't have to kill your brother this time. Man, you look so much older, way more mature." He said with a slight smile.

He let go of her and sat down on the bed, giving a little tug to her jean jacket to get her to sit next to him.

"Yeah, she's a real babe now." Matt piped up from his window seat.

Kara rolled her eyes and stole one of Mello's pillows to throw at him. It hit his game and made him lose his level.

"Aw man! Kara did you have to do that?!" Matt whined in tune to the sad beep noises coming from the devise in his hands.

Matt looked up at her in irritation only to look at something just past her, something that caused both eyebrows to shoot into his hairline before he snorted softly.

"Message received loud and clear. Going back to my game and stopping the torment of my practically sister now." Matt said with a grin and returning to his screen.

Kara turned to see Beyond looking at her innocently. She rolled her eyes and started telling everyone about some of the places she had visited. After she had finished telling them about everything she had seen they filled her in on anything and everything that had happened at Wammy while she was gone.

Dinner time rolled around and everyone headed downstairs. L met them in the hall, smiling at how lively his sister was not that she was back among those who mattered to her. Beyond walked on her left, not participating in the conversation but watching them with a soft smile that was so utterly unlike him. Kara was involved in some sort of video game debate with Mello and Matt. Matt had flung a arm around her shoulder in a brotherly fashion.

"I'm telling ya, it's not as good as part six!" Mello said in mock exasperation.

"Part eight is waaaayy better! I can't believe you would think otherwise!" Kara argued back.

"Babe, you need a lesson in video games if you think part eight is better than part six." Matt tossed in with a fist bump to Mello.

"Did you just call Kara babe?" L butted in.

"Yup. It's the perfect nickname. It's a statement of fact, it irritates her, it's amusing to me, drives B nuts and it's fun to say. Not to mention that she won't get the wrong idea and think I'm hitting on her but if I ever have a unwanted stalker just hearing me call her that should get rid of her. It's the ultimate nickname."

Matt explained proudly.

"Does it bother you Kara?" L asked.

Kara laughed. "Na, it's just a nickname and it isn't meant to be romantic. I don't care."

With that settled they proceeded to dinner. It was so fun to just gather around the table with those closest to her and have fun. No stress, no cases to take away from the time they all spent together. Just them.

* * *

That night Kara and L turned in early since they had been awake for so long. Kara sat on her window seat looking out the window with a soft smile. Beyond had finally accepted himself and wasn't dressing and behaving like L's twin. She had hoped that her crush would go away by the time she got here but to no avail. He was just Beyond and no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't kick that crush.

She was startled by a firm knock on her door. Kara turned to face it and called for them to come in.

The door opened and Mello and Matt marched in, closing the door behind them and plopping themselves down on the bed facing her with determined expressions.

"Oookaayy then, to what do I owe the honour of the visit?" Kara asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Your in love with someone and we want you to tell us why." Matt stated bluntly. He didn't even have a game boy or anything in his hand.

Kara felt her jaw drop slightly. "Uh, what?"

Mello slapped the back of his head. "Seriously dude? What he's trying to say is that for the last couple of visits we've noticed something between you and B and we were wondering how long and all the reasons why you look like your fighting a internal battle every time you look at him."

"I don't know what your talking about. I don't have a crush on Beyond." Kara said firmly.

"Babe, you may be able to fool everyone else, your brother included, but Mello and I aren't so easily fooled. You ARE in love with Beyond and nothing you say will make us believe otherwise. So why don't you just save your time and energy and tell us why."

So she did. Kara vented about all her feelings, told them when she had realized her feelings and admitted that she knew he would never feel the same with their age difference.

Once she was done her rant she, Mello and Matt just talked. About Beyond but also about other things. Matt was quiet for a while but all of a sudden he let out a little snore.

Mello and Kara looked over in shock before laughing. "He fell asleep!"

Kara grinned. Mello covered up his sleeping friend with a blanket before moving over to sit next to Kara on the window seat. They talked about his grades and his frustration with trying to be number one. They talked for a long time before finally falling asleep on the window seat, it was a wonderful time.

Mello was like a brother and she could talk with him in a way she couldn't talk with L because L was her actual brother and sometimes could be a little overprotective.

* * *

They were found by everyone in the morning. Matt sprawled across her bed fast asleep, Kara curled up into a ball fast asleep on one end of the window seat and Mello was asleep on the other end, leaning against the wall.

L smirked, then glanced at Beyond. Beyond was looking at Kara with a soft expression on his face and such a gentle smile. It shocked L to see but in a strange way that he didn't understand it also relieved him.

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	4. Blade

Hello again wonderful readers!

I was reading through all the chapters I had written in advance when I first started this story a couple of months ago and I found myself slightly depressed. My writing style has changed since starting this and I'm not completely satisfied with the level of writing in this:(

I do plan to finish this story no matter what so never fear;p I one day want to rewrite this and change some of the flaws I've found but right now I have way to many stories on the go to add another rewrite to the list so the next four or so chapters to be published will remain the same in writing quality.

Thank you for sticking with me for this story and hopefully you enjoy the next chapter.

 ** _TRIGGER WARNING:_**

 ** _Since I am doing my best to keep things loosely based on cannon storyline so in this story A did attempt to commit suicide and this will be describing how Kara's life changed after A's attempt on his own life. If things like suicide trigger anxiety or anything of the like I would steer clear of this chapter._**

Disclaimer:

I don't own Death Note.

* * *

 **Blade**

Kara-15

L-23

* * *

Two weeks ago everything had changed. Her brother had handcuffed himself to Light and forced Kara to actually spend time around their other suspect Misa Amane. The one good thing is that since Light had done some freaky weird change in captivity he no longer flirted with her or showed any sort of romantic attention whatsoever much to her relief and confusion.

This new Light was so different from the one she knew before that it was like getting to know a completely different person. Misa wasn't to bad when she wasn't trying to be the perfect girl for Light, sometimes she could be downright fun to hang around.

Today however was a different day. Today was the anniversary of A's attempted suicide and Kara had been up most of the night because of nightmares about A. He hadn't died that day but he had come awfully close.

And so Kara was on edge, so close to being pushed to her breaking point that she decided it wasn't a good idea to spend time around Misa who seemed to be more peckish then usual.

Of course her brother had forgotten what today was and forced Kara to hang with them for Light and Misa's "date".

* * *

Kara knocked on Misa's door and it opened to reveal a very irritable Misa. Kara sighed softly, here we go again.

She followed the blonde into her living room and settled down on the couch beside Misa. They sat in silence for several minutes in silence before Misa started in.

"What's your problem today? What, am I not good enough for your conversation again today? Man all this week you've been ignoring everyone but L. What do you suddenly feel to good for me?" Misa snarked.

"No Misa, this week is just the week that something hard happened and I haven't been sleeping well. I enjoy talking with you, today is just a bad day for me." Kara explained softly.

"Hard for you? So your ignoring Misa for a stupid memory? You don't understand hard at all Kara. Hard is coming home to find out that your parents are dead. That's hard." Misa said with a self satisfied air. However her smile faded when she heared Light clear his throat.

"Misa...please stop. You don't understand..."

"Bla bla bla. I bet it's something stupid like your pet frog died." Misa snapped, waving her hands around.

"Misa! Stop!"

"No! You said it was hard and I'm telling you that you don't understand what hard is like I do!"

"Misa! You don't know about my life so stop assuming you do!" Kara snapped, her already thin patience being stretched to it's limit.

"Whatever. Your just a sheltered girl. I don't care if you don't like hearing what I have to say, it's time someone told you the truth about going through something hard." Misa sniffed

Light cleared his throat louder and both boys stood.

Kara however ignored the sound, instead standing to her feet and towering over the blond in fury.

"Hard? You stupid princess you don't know the half of hard. You want to know what's hard? Hard is knowing that your mother was a prositute who would sleep with any man whore who payed enough coin. Hard is knowing that the only reason she didn't abort you the way she aborted so many babies before you is because she found out when she was eight and a half months pregnant. Hard is having no family left but your brother and watching as your brother takes case after case, leaving you behind never knowing if he's going to return alive or in a body bag."

Kara spat every work, inching closer and closer to the shocked blond below her.

"Kara.." Light place a gentle hand on Kara's shoulder only to have her violently slap it away without looking.

"Hard? Hard is hearing a nine year old boy who never shows emotion scream like the world is ending and when you run to him your faced with your best friend lying on the ground unconscious and covered with blood after trying to take his own life. Hard is being haunted every day by the fact that if you had stayed home instead of traveling with your brother that you might have been able to stop him from trying to kill himself." Her voice got softer with every word until she whispered her next sentence.

"Hard? You don't know the true meaning of a burden and I pray that you never do. You want to live hard? Trying to live my life for a few years, then you can talk about hard." Kara whispered her last words and walked away.

L reached for his sister but she shoved his arms away roughly. That surprised him but the look of pain and self loathing that filled her dark eyes hit him in the heart. He had forgotten what today's date was and left her to worry and bear this alone.

Kara slammed the door behind her, leaving the room in a shocked silence.

* * *

Misa stared after Kara and big tears began to well in her eyes.

"Misa is sorry, Misa didn't meant to upset her! I- I mean Misa didn't know that she had such horrid things in her life."

L looked over at Misa with a unreadable expression.

"Misa if you will excuse us, I need to check on my sister and unfortunately Light-kun is attached to me and cannot be left here alone."

L and Light made their way down to the bedroom to hear a teary voice venting to a unknown listener.

"And he doesn't even care! I hate it! This stupid case has turned L into someone who will push the limits just to win this stupid battle. This is no longer about justice, it's about my brother beating Kira! His stupid pride is going to get him killed by Kira if he isn't careful and then I will be alone. I just.. I just don't want to lose him."

Silence.

"I know. I'm just scared. A's ok?...good...thats true!...I'll let you go then...ok bye Matt!" Kara ket out a sigh and stood up, coming over to the door and opening it only to freeze in shock at the sight of L and Light standing there.

Kara was dressed in a bright green tankini and black flip-flops. She had a towel hanging around her neck and her one hand was frozen in the process of putting her hair into a ponytail.

"Uh, can I help you?" Kara asked slowly.

L blinked. "You are going swimming."

"Uh yeah. Did you, Light and Misa want to join me?" Kara asked with a slightly sheepish smile.

Before L could answer Light butted in. "The correct answer to that question is yes. I will call Misa after we get changed."

And so they all went swimming. L actually took of the handcuffs for once and locked the door to the pool room so that Light couldn't leave. They played games, L and her demonstrated their pool flips including the one they did double with their arms linked. They played in the pool for four hours. It ended up being a great end to the day.

* * *

Flashback:

Kara-12

Beyond-18

A-16

Mello-11

Matt-10

Near-9

L-20

Kara sat in the mini rec room that attached to their hallway with Matt and Mello. She was watching Matt and Mello play some sort of shooter game while she sat on the couch reading. The door opened to reveal Beyond and he came over to the couch and sat down next to her with a book of his own. They sat peacefully, watching a laughing at the two boys on occasion.

Then a scream ripped through the air. It was filled with utter terror and confusion and it belonged to Near.

Instantly they bolted to their feet, Beyond and Kara running side by side towards where they heard the scream come from.

"A!" Near screamed again, Near never showed emotion like this.

They all bolted to A's room, he and Kara racing into to the room and freezing in the bathroom doorway.

On the floor lay A, a razor blade laying on the floor next to a outstretched limp hand. His shirt was lying half underneath him, soaked in blood. His arms and been shredded and the were smears of blood all over the floor and in the sink was stained with red. Blood trickled sluggishly from the jagged slashed on his arms. His eyelids fluttered and his hair was wet with blood.

Near was kneeling next to him grasping A's shoulders tightly. His white pj's were covered in red and his whole body shook with sobs. His head shot up at the cries of horror that came from Kara and Beyond.

"I ca-came in t-to t-t-talk to A a-and h-he w-was l-lying o-on the f-floor like t-this and I th-thought he w-was DEAD!" Near tried to stop crying but didn't succeed.

"A!" Beyond howled, throwing himself down next to his unconscious brother and feeling for a pulse.

Kara ran to Near's side, slipping on the blood that was smeared across the floor. She dropped to his knees next to him. He was shaking like a leaf and had a weird distant look in his eyes. He was in shock.

Kara grasped his shoulder, causing him to turn and look at her. She opened her arms to reach and hug him but before she could he threw himself into her arms, sitting half on her lap with his arms wrapped around her neck and buried his face in her shoulder. He was so small that it was like having a tiny seven year old in her lap.

She pulled him up into a tight embrace, she rocked him gently in hopes of calming his sobs. She on the other hand couldn't stop crying, tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked at Beyond and A.

Everyone else had arrived finally, Mello and Matt had their arms wrapped around each other as they wailed. L, Roger and Watari burst into the bedroom and let out shouts of shock at the sight of the bathroom.

"Somebody help! A's gonna die!" Beyond screamed at the top of his lungs, he was shaking violently.

"Call a ambulance!" Watari ordered Roger who went running for a phone.

L rushed to A's side, careful not to slip and fall on the slick floor. He yanked off his white shirt and went about bandaging one of A's arms in hopes of keeping his from losing any more blood. Beyond did the same with the other arm using his shirt.

Roger returned with a pile of bandages, handing them to L and Beyond and allowing them to work on A's arms before returning back downstairs to wait for the ambulance. Five minutes later they heard a siren pull up and several clomping footsteps as the paramedics came storming in with the stretcher and oxygen.

L moved out of the way to behind Kara and Near and wrapped his arms around the two as they watched them get A onto the stretcher and hooked up to the oxygen.

"I have to go with him! Please let me go with him!" Beyond begged the paramedic.

"Follow quickly then. We need to get him to the hospital now." The paramedic said quickly.

Beyond took off after them and everyone looked up at Watari, waiting for their next directions.

"Everyone into the car, we have no time to change or anything we need to be there with them." Watari ordered.

Kara shifted Near so that he was sitting on the floor and went to help him up, he didn't move. Confused, she looked down as his face and let out a yelp.

His face was white as a ghost and his lips were bluish. Near's eyes were glassy and unfocused, he was clearly unaware of the silent tears that streamed down his face. He was shaking so hard that his teeth chattered.

"Papa, Near is in shock. We need to get him to the hospital as well." Kara said with a trembling voice.

Watari nodded and turned to Matt and Mello who had stopped crying and had graduated to the hiccups. They were still clinging to each other and staring at the blood covered bathroom.

"Both of you need to go downstairs to Roger. He will take care of you until L and I return home. L, I need you to carry Near out to the car." Watari said.

L picked up Near and went to leave but Near refused to let go of Kara's neck. L looked down at Kara helplessly, he was as freaked out as the rest of them and at the moment his brain was short circuiting. Kara unattached Near's arms from his neck and instead held tightly to one hand as they went downstairs to the car. The ambulance was already gone and minutes later they to were on the way to the hospital. Near sat inbetween Kara and L and was leaning against Kara. She wrapped one arm around Near and leaned her head on his as they drove.

Once at the hospital they went in through emergency. Startled exclamations sounded through the room at the sight of Near. Kara realized how bad he must look, his white clothes and hair covered in blood and Kara and L running in also with blood on them. A nurse came rushing over.

"What happened?!"

L stepped forward slightly. "He's ok. It isn't his blood. We're with the suicide patient that just came in. Near is in shock which is why I'm carrying him, he was the one that found our friend. We need to get him looked at as soon as possible and we want to be roomed next to A if we can."

The nurse nodded, hurrying them into the back while barking orders. They were brought to area that was buzzing with docters and nurses. They could hear someone yelling.

"Don't touch me! I'm staying with my brother and I won't leave no matter what you say! No! Let go!" Beyond's voice echoed through the halls.

Kara looked over at Near who was half asleep and made a split second decision. She slipped her hand from Nears and ran to the room Beyond's voice echoed from. She reached the doorway and saw two docters and a male orderly trying to move out of the room. Beyond was throwing out wild punches and kicks making it difficult for the docters to focus on anything but not being hit.

Kara acted, she dodged the other docter and nurses and ran to Beyonds side.

"Beyond stop! Your going to hurt someone!" Kara cried out to him.

Beyond froze, his eyes darting around until they landed on Kara. As soon as their eyes met he sagged, no more fight left in him.

The docter stepped away from Beyond toward Kara and Kara slipped through the gap to Beyond, wrapping her arms around his waist in a tight hug. He let out a heavy sigh and turned to face the doctor.

"May I please stay with my brother. He's the only family I have left and if he does die I want to be there by his side." Beyond asked softly.

"Yes you may, but you must do exactly as we say and stay out if the way." The doctor ordered.

Beyond nodded and Kara was escorted from the room and into Nears room. He had been wrapped in heated blankets, they were waiting for some clean clothes to be brought before he changed out of the bloodstained ones.

He looked up when Kara walked in and watched as she came over and sat down on the bed next to him.

"Feeling a bit better?" Kara asked.

"Is A ok?" Near asked, ignoring her question.

Kara slumped forward a bit. "I don't know Near. He's not dead, I know that at least."

Near nodded. Watari returned with the clothes for Near and he pushed his blankets off so that he could change.

Near reached up with his sleeves to wipe his his cheeks, smearing the coppery smelling blood over his cheeks. Near froze, then he gagged, jumping off the bed and rushing into his rooms private bathroom to throw up. Kara followed on his heels and held his hair out of his face as he retched. Once he was done she took a cloth and wiped the blood off his face gently.

A male nurse came in and helped Near to a chair so that he could remove the bloody bed sheets. Kara left while Near changed, coming back in once he was finished. He was curled up under the covers with his eyes closed.

"Kara, I need to go home. Mello and Matt need me. Are you going to be coming home with Watari and I or are you going to stay here?"

"I'm going to stay." Kara said softly, settling herself into the chair next to the bed.

"They gave him a sedative so that he would sleep, he'll probably wake up in about five or so hours. Are you going to be ok alone?" Her brother crouched down in front of her and made eye contact.

"I'll be ok." Kara said with a feeble smile.

L studied her.

"I'll see you tomorrow when I visit then. Love you." He said with a gentle hug. She smiled and he followed Watari out.

Kara curled up in the chair and slept until Near woke himself up with some sort of nightmare. Instantly Kara was up and by his side, rubbing his back to comfort him while he calmed down. Minutes later he went back to sleep.

Kara went to settle back down in her chair when the door opened. She looked up in surprise to see Beyond slip inside, closing the door behind him before looking at Near. Kara was sitting far enough back that he couldn't see her.

"Is A going to pull through?" Kara asked softly, stepping into the beam of light that came from the door.

Beyond's head jerked to face her. "Your still here?"

"Yes. I couldn't leave you guys here alone." Kara said softly.

"I see. I'll be returning to A in a moment, I just wanted to check on Near." Beyond whispered.

Kara nodded tiredly. Beyond cocked his head at her for a moment before leaving.

* * *

A day later Near was released. Kara went home with him and got him settled before tucking him in to sleep. She set up a sleeping bag on the floor of his room and went to sleep herself.

A wasn't able to be released yet so Kara spent the days sitting with Beyond and A and her nights sleeping in Near's room to calm him after he woke himself up with screams. There had even been a few times when she had to curl up in his bed with him.

L was worried that she would exhaust herself but Kara didn't care. She had almost lost one of her brother's, she knew A wasn't blood related but he was still like a brother to her.

A cried a lot and apologized even more but Kara reassured him that she wasn't angry and it wasn't his fault.

Then it was time for him to come home.

A sat in his room, his normally rosy face was drawn and pale. His cheeks were sunken and his eyes were dull. Beyond sat on a chair next to the bed watching his brother.

"Knock, knock." Kara called softly. L had confined the younger boys to their rooms for this first day so that A could re-adjust to living at Wammy.

Beyond and A looked up.

"Hey Kara." A whispered.

"Hey A. L confined the boys to their rooms so that you won't get glommed."

Kara said with a hint of a smile.

A nodded.

"Thanks Kara. I think I'm gonna go to sleep for a bit ok?"

"Of course. Just call if you need anything." Kara said, aiming the last part and Beyond who gave a exhausted smile.

Kara left and joined the three boys who were sitting in Matt and Mello's room waiting for her. Mello took one look at her and stood, grabbing her arm and steering her out of his room and into L's across the hall.

He closed the door behind them and pushed her to sit in the bed.

"You need a couple of minutes before Near talks to you. It won't do either of you any good if you break down in front of him." Mello told her firmly.

Kara smiled and nodded, holding onto the dissolving mask she had used when talking to A.

"How is he?" Mello asked, in a softer tone this time.

Kara pictured what he looked like and lost the last bit of her mask. She dissolved into tears.

Instantly Mello was sitting on the bed next to her holding her as powerful sobs wracked her body. She clung to the blond boy tightly and let go of all the stress and fear that had been plaguing her since she had first seen A lying on the floor. She dimly heard the door open and heard someone come in and settle next to her, embracing her from the other side.

"Go ahead and stay with Near and Matt for right now. Let them know that they can talk to her tomorrow." L told Mello.

Mello let go of her and gently placed her in her brother's arms before he left, closing the door softly behind him. Her brother held her tightly and allowed her to release everything. Eventually Kara had cried herself to sleep.

L looked at his sister for a moment before lifting her into his arms and using one foot to push back his covers. He then climbed in and laid Kara down next to him, holding her close and allowing the exhaustion from the past week pull him into dreamland.

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	5. Waiting and Memories

Hello wonderful readers!

Yup, still depressed by the writing quality:( Oh well, it makes me feel better to know that there are people who enjoy my work even if I don't. A big thanks to those of you who have been favouriting, following and reviewing this story!

This chapter will be less involved with the actual cannon storyline and more of a continuation from last chapters flashback. Hopefully you enjoy:)

Disclaimer:

I don't own Death Note

* * *

 **Waiting and Memories**

* * *

They had finally tracked the third Kira down and were hot on his heels. Her brother had been working overtime, not sleeping but living in front of the computer screen. He had become borderline obsessive to solve the case.

Kara had been hanging around with Misa by her brother's request and noticed that he had been acting strange since coming back from her "prove Higuchi is Kira" quest. She had been secretive, had been acting even more coy and clingy to Light then usual and had acted sad around Kara.

Now today was the day that they were going to go after and arrest Kira and Kara was a nervous wreck.

Kara sat in a chair in her room. Her brother had set up the automatic locking system on her door that would only open in case of fire or other natural did steps and now she was trapped until her brother and Light came back, if they came back.

While she sat waiting her mind wandered to what had taken place after A's attempted suicide.

* * *

Flashback:

Kara-12

Beyond-18

A-16

Mello-11

Matt-10

Near-9

L-20

* * *

Two months had passed since the incident and things were slowly but surely returning to normal. Beyond had taken Mello and Near to the store with him as he picked up jam for himself.

Kara was walking down the hall when she heard mumbling coming from A's room. Furrowing her brows she pressed a ear to the door.

"Gotta-no. I can't. But it hurts so bad! I just..." His voice broke and he sniffed slightly.

A soft clink of metal moved Kara into action. She threw the door open and saw A curled up in the corner of his room with silent tears on his face as he looked down at three thin, shallow cuts on each arm. At his feet sat a pair of scissors that's tip was bloody.

"A!" She gasped, crossing the room in two quick strides before falling to her knees in front of him. She lifted his arm to look closer at and felt him start to shake.

"I'm-I'm sorry." He whispered before beginning to bawl like a child.

Kara wrapped her arms around him and held tight to her crying friend.

"Matt!" She yelled.

Footsteps.

"What-..whoa." Matt froze mid sentence.

"Call Beyond and tell him to get back here now." She whispered, rocking the shape in her arms.

"He's already here. Gonna go get him now." Matt told her, voice shaking slightly.

Instantly he was gone and Kara focused her attention on A. His fingers were quivering and he was mumbling I'm sorry over and over. She rubbed her back and murmured soothingly.

"A! What happened?!" Beyond gasped.

A's head shot up and he held out his arms wordlessly.

"Oh A..." Beyond whispered, his shoulders sagging before he came over and took his brother into his arms, releasing Kara.

She looked up to see Roger coming in with Matt, Mello and Near trailing behind him. He took one look at the sobbing boy in Beyond's arms before sending Mello to go get a nurse.

Moments later he returned with the resident nurse in tow. She sighed softly and pulled out a syringe. She came over and injected it into A, within seconds he was passed out. Beyond lifted his brother up and settled him into bed before retreating back and turning to the nurse.

"How long is he going to be out for?"

"Probably about three hours. After the last episode we figured that it wold be best to knock him out for a longer time period." The nurse told him.

Kara slipped out of the room as they talked about medicine and such and joined Mello, Matt and Near in the hall. They made their way into Matt and Mello's room and sat together in silence.

Matt and Mello got comfortable on Mello's bed, Mello chewing on chocolate while looking out the window and Matt just sitting on the bed gazing blankly at the wall.

Near sat on the floor and Kara lay stretched out on Matt's bed watching Near work on his puzzle.

"He's never going to be the same cheerful A he used to be again will he." Matt's words were a statement, not a question.

"No. He won't. But one day he might be better, not weighed down by the stresses he put on himself to be the perfect successor." Kara said softly.

"He was taken off the successor list?" Mello asked.

"Yeah. Weren't you guys told?" Kara asked, confusion lacing her voice.

"No. We knew that he would be off until he healed but since he is the most brilliant student here we figured that he would want to go on eventually." Mello explained.

"No. L won't let him. A has always had a confidence issue and once he's healed L doesn't want him reverting and risk him attempting suicide again. The idea of losing A to L is a hundred times worse to him then not having A as a successor." Kara told them.

"I'm glad. I don't wish to lose A. I was quite sure that he was going to die that day anyway." Near admitted.

Kara smiled sadly. She had been scared to. A good five minutes passed in silence before she got to her feet and went to leave.

"Where are you going?" Near's soft voice enquired from behind her.

"To see Beyond." Kara told him before leaving and closing the door behind her.

She walked towards A's room slowly, not wanting to see the once lively and cheerful boy passed out again. As she passed Beyond's room she heard a soft noise come from inside. Furrowing her brows she opened the door softly and peeked her head inside.

On the bed sat a hunched form that trembled.

"Beyond?" Kara whispered.

The form's head shot up turned to face the doorway.

Beyond had been crying. Kara felt her heart drop and without a word she slipped into his room fully, closing the door behind her and sitting down on the bed next to him.

"What do you want?"

"Your wearing yourself out doing this alone."

"So what?! There's no one else here who can stay with him now that Mello, Matt and Near are the primary heirs to the L title. I don't really have a choice." Beyond snapped.

"You have me. I'm not going to be taking L's position now or ever. I can sit with him and keep an eye on him. You need to rest, your gonna drive yourself into a breakdown if you continue the way you are!" Kara responded in a equally heated time.

"But your just a kid! You shouldn't have to take on this kind of responsibility. Especially after everything you did when he first came out of the hospital. Sitting with me for weeks on end barely doing anything else, just being there with me and A." Beyond argued.

Kara flinched. Just a kid?

"Just a kid? Beyond, none of us are 'just kids', we don't have that luxury. We all have suffered and most of us lost that child-like innocence before we ever arrived here. Or in some cases we were raised without it. I travel the world with L seeing the worst side of humanity almost every day. I feel useless doing nothing while A suffers and you run yourself ragged. I'm still here even though L had to leave to solve cases because I'm not leaving you alone to carry this burden. Let me help!" Kara pleaded.

Beyond looked at her for a moment before seemingly collapsing in on himself.

"Beyond? What's wrong."

"This is my fault. If I had been there and payed more attention then this never would have happened and all of you guys wouldn't be suffering. It's my fault." Beyond whispered, broken.

Kara looked at the hunched form of Beyond and let out a soft breath when she heard him begin to cry. She wrapped her arms around him and felt him rest his head on his shoulder as he sobbed. She ran her fingers through his soft black hair soothingly.

After a bit Beyond sat up, pulling out of Kara's grip and looking down at her.

"I'm sure A will be glad not to have me breathing down his neck all time. Variety is always good." Beyond joked weakly.

Kara smiled softly. Beyond grabbed his iPod and plugged in, shifting so that he was lying on his bed on his back. Kara stood to leave when she felt a hand grasp her wrist.

She turned to face Beyond in confusion.

"Stay."

Kara nodded and climbed onto the bed next to him. He pulled out on ear bud and slipped it into her ear. She smiled and lay down on her back next to him, closing her eyes and allowing herself to get lost in the music.

* * *

Five months had passed since the nightmarish day that A had tried to kill himself and things were slowly but surely getting better. A was able to function outside of his room now, he and Near were once again inseparable. They hadn't had a incident of A playing around with cutting tools for over three months now.

Everyone was starting to put the broken pieces together. They just hoped nothing else would happen to break the fragile sense of peace they had rebuilt.

* * *

Kara let out a cry as she fell off the bed and onto the floor. She jerked awake as she made impact on the hardwood. Getting her bearings she looked over at her clock and saw that it was two o'clock in the morning. She sighed and unwound herself from her bedding before leaving her room and slipping down to the kitchen. Her nightmares and returned and now came every night without fail. She had managed to muffle her screams usually and so no one knew.

She slipped into the kitchen silently and by the glow of a single light made her way over to the island and sat, back to the pantry.

"Kara?"

Kara spun at the sound of Beyond's voice behind her. He was standing in the now open door of the pantry holding a bowl of jam and a spoon.

"Hey Beyond. Can't sleep either?" Kara whispered.

Beyond nodded and took a seat next to her before starting to eat. She made a face at the jam, she liked jam well enough but could never eat it plain like that.

Beyond laughed at her face.

"I could say the same for your obsession with Pocky. Do you know how bad that stuff is for you?" Beyond teased.

Kara sniffed. "I happen to love Pocky, thank you very much."

Beyond gave her look that said exactly and Kara sighed. They sat together in silence for a while before Beyond spoke.

"You had a nightmare didn't you."

Kara nodded, raking her fingers through her hair.

"You've been having a lot of nightmares haven't you?" Beyond asked.

"Yeah. For the past month or so." Kara admitted.

"I figured. You need to go with L when he leaves on his next case. Being away from him like this all the time isn't gonna help. It's only going to make the nightmares worse." Beyond said gently.

"I can't leave. A's not at a hundred percent yet." Kara said stubbornly.

"Kara-bear. A may not ever reach a hundred percent, but if you stay here your going to make yourself sick from lack of sleep. And I'd wager that your absence is as hard on L as it is on you." Beyond told her.

Kara shot him a black look.

"That was low and you know it."

Beyond chuckled and draped a arm across her shoulders. "I know. But I'm serious, you need to start traveling with your brother. You know how after the scissors incident you told me not to run myself ragged, well now I'm telling to to take your own advice."

Kara sagged in defeat. "Fine. I'll call him tomorrow and tell him that I'll be joining him for his next case."

* * *

So what do you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	6. Kira's Return

Hello wonderful readers!

Hopefully your enjoying the story thusfar, here is another chapter for your (hopefully) enjoyment:D It's a little sad but with this chapter out of the way we'll be moving onto the less cannon stuff so hopefully you guys will enjoy my deviation from the cannon story:)

* * *

 **Kira's Return**

Kara-15

L-23

* * *

Kara walked through the halls at the top on the building looking around for L. Her brother was no where to be seen. Suddenly Kara had a flash about one of his favourite places back at Wammy and knew exactly where to find him.

Kara climbed the stairs to the door that led to the roof and looked out. At the far edge of the roof stood her brother looking out at the sky. She stepped out into the covered area before closing the door behind her and crossing the roof to stand at her brother's side.

"Ryuzaki?" Kara called softly.

"Don't call me that right now please. We're alone and no one will over hear you." Her brother asked, a hint of pleading in his voice.

"Sorry Lawli. Why are you out here?"

"Can you hear the bells?"

"Bells? What are you talking about?"

"You can't hear them. I tried to sleep last night and the bells kept me up all night."

"I know. You wouldn't stop shifting."

"Your own fault for climbing into my bed at one o'clock in the morning instead of staying in your own room like a normal position."

"Lawli! I couldn't sleep and you told me yourself that I could come to your room when I'm dealing with nightmares."

L laughed softly.

"That's true."

L reached over and pulled her into a sudden hug, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Kara wrapped her arms around his waist trying to ignore the dread in the pit of her stomach.

"Kara, I need you to promise something to me." Her brother said softly. His voice had a urgent quality to it.

"What?"

"If something happens to me I want you to go back to Wammy. Don't tell anyone, not Misa, not Mr Yagami, no one. Take a one way flight to Russia and call for Alexander to sign for you to buy a ticket to the closest city to Wammy. Go straight to Wammy house and don't ever contact anyone from this Taskforce again till Kira, the real Kira, has been caught an executed and his killings truly do end." L urged her.

"Nothing is going to happen to you."

"Follow your heart Kara, it will lead you where you need to go. And don't trust Light. I believe he's still Kira. You may not believe me but..." L continued on as if she hadn't even spoken.

"I believe you. But the point remains that nothing's gonna happen to you." Kara tried to reassure him again.

"If he starts acting romantic towards you then he is Kira, no changing it. He never acted like that when he was working with me after being released from confinement but even now I saw him brush your arm with hand when he didn't think anyone was looking to call him on two-timing Misa. And I believe that Misa is second Kira, thats the only answer to his sudden love for her. Just promise me that you'll play along to Light's games until you can get away from him. Promise me that you'll protect yourself and go home if I die." L was borderline begging.

"Lawli! Nothing is going to happen to you!" Kara shouted.

Silence.

Then L's arms tightened around her even more.

"I hope so Kay, I hope so." He whispered.

They stood together in the rain for a while, getting soaked to the bone as they held on to each other and looked out over the buildings before them.

"Ryuzaki?"

It was Light. Kara sighed and looked up to see Light standing in the doorway looking out at them in confusion.

Kara knew that their time together was up. Standing on her tiptoes she whispered in his ear.

"I promise Lawli. I will take care of myself and go home I something happens to you. I love you."

She let go and went to move away but L grasped her shoulder before she could leave.

"I love you to little sister."

Kara smiled at him and approached Light.

"He won't come to you or talk to you when your standing here. Your gonna have to go to him. Sorry." Kara offered with a false sympathetic smile.

Light rolled his eyes with a soft snort.

"I figured. You should go dry off otherwise your gonna get sick." He said softly, already heading over to her brother.

* * *

Kara was already changed and sitting downstairs with everyone else when Light and L came down. L was talking about his grand plan to test the notebook when all of a sudden the computer screens flashed red and the words ALL DATA DELETED flashed across the screens.

"Papa!" She cried out. The only reason he was supposed to push that button was if he had a heart attack.

"Everyone the Shinigami-" L's words were cut off as his spoon fell from his fingers.

"L!" Kara screamed, lunging towards her brother who was falling from his chair towards the floor.

She landed on the floor on her knees and dropped to his side as Light caught his shoulders and prevented his head from hitting the floor.

"L!" She cried out again, clinging to her brother's other arm and leaning over Light's shoulder to see his face.

His eyes were wide and frightened, like a child's and his breathing was irregular as his pulse became visible on his neck, fluttery and fast. His eyes met Light's and went wider before a strange sheen came over them that shook Kara to her core. With the last of his strength he flicked them to meet Kara's and he attempted a smile. Then they closed.

Light began to call his name and scream but Kara ignored him.

"No. No you can't be dead. No." She whispered over and over.

Light was screaming about how they were all gonna die but she ignored him, shoving him out of her way violently to grasp her brother's head and shoulders and cradle it gently. She looked up at the men with scared eyes, her brain felt like it was shutting down.

There were murmurs about the hospital and soon a ambulance arrived.

"Lawli please, I can't lose you...please don't be dead." She whimpered, clinging to her brother

Hands grasped her shoulders and tried to pull her away.

"No! Stop! Let me GO!" She screamed.

She felt a pinch and then everything went black.

* * *

Light sat at the desk looking over the monitors and listened to the conversations around him. Light's sister Kara had been knocked out for over a day, still had yet to awaken.

That was the only thing that he regretted about L's death. This girl was so innocent, not touched by the jaded people around her and not living to entertain herself. He had talked to her during the time he didn't realize he was Kira and and she told him that she had never known her father and she doubted her mother knew who he was either.

She had said that when she was born her mom took her straight to her brother and Watari and she was basically raised by them. She had lived in a orphanage with many other children and grew up living a quiet life. She had told them that the only reason L had asked her to travel with him is because she suffered debilitating nightmares in his absence.

He hoped that she could recover from her loss and move on in life. He had a good feeling that if he could win her over to Kira's side she would be a powerful ally to have.

So once she awoke he would put his plan into action. She was a sweet girl and would be easy to sway with romantic affection, almost as easy as Takada and Misa. Although, with this girl he had no plans of killing her and throwing her away, just to send her away when she had served her usefulness. She was a innocent girl and he wasn't going to kill a innocent girl who had suffered so much simply because of her relations.

The only thing that would change that is if she had a home to return to, if she did he wouldn't try to stop her or stalk her. She deserved the chance to be free of the life that killed her brother.

* * *

Kara woke up to the sound of beeping machines all around her in a dark room and a person sitting in the chair next to her bed talking quietly with the Doctor.

"Lawli?" She mumbled.

The person turned and stepped up to her bed, a beam of light illuminating his face.

"Sorry Kara." Light murmured.

"You-..Lawli is dead?!" She whimpered. In her heart Kara knew that her brother was dead, most likely by Light's hand but for a moment upon waking up she thought that maybe it had all been a really bad dream that was fever induced.

Light settled on a chair next to her bed and reached into the bed to lay a hand over hers.

"I'm sorry. The Shinigami got him." Light told her.

Kara stared. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she closed her eyes.

"What now?" She whispered, more to herself than anyone.

"Well, the doctor wants to keep an eye on you for the next couple of weeks seeing as this would be a major shock to your system. But instead of you living at the hospital your going to live with Misa and I." Light informed her.

Kara froze. She was going to be living with Kira?!

"Oh."

Lights expression softened.

"I know this is going to be hard for you. You have to stay with us unto the doctor is satisfied that your ok after passing out like that but after if you want to return home I can help. I've taken over L's position currently with no one else able to do it." Light informed her.

Kara didn't even look up at him. She pressed her hands to her closed eyes and took several shuddering breaths.

He sighed.

"I'll leave you to rest. Misa and I will pick you up tomorrow at noon." Light told her gently before leaving.

L was dead and Kira was taking his place. How ironic.

* * *

A week and a half had passed since moving into Misa and Light's apartment. Kara kept to herself for the most part, coming out for meals and the three sessions of "girl bonding time" that Misa forced her into but that was it. She was always tired and every night was plagued with nightmares now, and after her nightmares Kara ended crying herself to sleep.

She had brought all of her stuff from L's building, which consisted of one large suitcase. That's it.

Kara had managed to track down Alexander in Moscow and was planning on getting Light to accompany her to the airport so that she could buy a ticket for herself as soon as he came home.

For now though Misa had a overnight photo shoot and for once Kara was able to be alone.

Kara sighed, kicking up her legs into the air. She set up her laptop and started a movie, relaxing into her pillows. She heard the door opened and sighed. Misa must have needed the makeup kit she had left.

"Your make-up kit is by the front door sitting beneath the coat rack and your lunch is in the fridge as usual." She called out boredly.

She heard footsteps approach her room and the door opened. She didn't even glance up from her show to look.

"Misa, for the last time. I have no clue what you did with your leather bra for the photo shoot. I don't even know why you want to wear that bra. Why would anyone?" Kara said irritably. Misa had come storming in that morning, positive that she had taken it.

She heard Misa take a breath and cut her off.

"And I don't want to know either. Like I told you this morning, you couldn't pay me to wear that torture devise. I didn't take it. Check with your manager or something."

She heard a chuckle. A very male chuckle. Her head shot up and she looked at the door and directly into a pair of brown eyes.

"You should consider becoming a manager. You certainly are good at keeping track of Misa's things for her." Light said in amusement,leaning against the door frame.

His coat was gone and he had loosened his tie. He looked at her with a slight smirk.

"Oh. Hi Light. Sorry about that, I thought you were Misa." Kara mumbled.

Light laughed, coming over and sitting on the bed next to her.

"I guessed." He teased.

Kara smiled at him briefly. Inside she wanted nothing more than to scream at him.

He examined her face and then reached a hand up and pressed it to her forehead.

"Hmm. Your flushed but you don't have a fever. If you start to feel sick let me know." He instructed.

Kara nodded.

"Um, could I ask you a favour?" Kara asked nervously.

"Of course! What can I do for you?"

"Because I'm only fifteen I need someone to come with me when I buy a overseas plane ticket. Would you or Misa be able to do that with me some time in the next week or so? I really want to go home." Kara said.

Light's face fell. Kara blinked at the change in expression and hid a flicker of fury. This man was behind the death of her brother, how could he act like a friend to her?!

"Your leaving?"

Kara shifted. "I need to go home. I don't want to be part of this anymore. I've lost enough as it is. I just want to live a fulfilling life free of this mess."

Light sighed, sadness painted across his face but a strange glint in his eye. Unnerved Kara dropped her gaze and focused on the bedspread. Suddenly two fingers planted themselves under her chin and lifted her face to meet his. Seconds later Light leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her lips before releasing her and leaning away.

Kara felt her eyes bug out. He looked at her with a tender expression that was only skin deep and cocked his head.

"Do you really need to leave?" He whispered.

Kara gave a wordless nod. Light sighed and dropped his head.

"When do you want to go?"

"As soon as possible. I would have taken Misa sooner but since you were the one who suggested taking me in I thought that it would have been wrong of me to do it without at least talking to you." Kara told him, her voice slightly squeaky.

Light nodded.

"Well luckily for you I needed to do some tech shopping and the airport is only a block away from the shops I want to hit. I need to go shower and change and then I was planning on heading out. Would you like to come with me and purchase your ticket while we're out?" Light offered.

Kara nodded. "Yes."

Light smiled and stood.

"Well then I'll go get ready and we can head out."

Once Light was gone she headed into her washroom and closed the door behind her before glaring in the mirror at her lips. Changed and three vicious scrubbings of her lips with soap later she was ready to go.

* * *

The ticket was bought for the next flight out in two days and Kara spent the time before the flight saying goodbye to the other Taskforce members and being dragged all over Tokyo by Misa. Misa was unable to come with her to the airport to see her off so after a rather teary goodbye on Misa's side that morning Light took Kara to the airport.

* * *

"If you are ever in Tokyo give me a call. I'm sad to see you go but I understand why you had to leave." Light told her, walking with her to the point that non-passengers couldn't go.

"Thank's for letting me live with you after L-Ryuzaki died." Kara said quietly.

Light smiled and gave her a hug. Kara forced herself not to react.

"Not at all, It was a pleasure. Have a good flight, we'll miss you." Light said.

Kara nodded and rolled her suitcase to the luggage drop before heading into the restricted area. She turned back and waved before passing through to get to her flight.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

Kara-13

Beyond-18

A-16

Mello-12

Matt-11

Near-10

* * *

Kara sat on the hotel bed and swung her legs as she watched L work on his laptop. Moments later her cell phone rang. It was A.

"Sup A!"

"Kara? Do you have time to talk for a moment?" A's voice sounded unusually serious.

"Uh, yeah. What's up?" Kara asked.

"When can you come home?" A asked.

"Uh I dunno. I can ask L. Why?"

"Because we need your help." A told her.

Kara raised a eyebrow.

"L, when can we go home?" She called, moving the mouthpiece away.

L spun in his chair to face his sister.

"Tomorrow. I just finished the case this morning while you were swimming. I was just tying up some loose ends before we left." He informed her.

"Tomorrow."

A exhaled a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank God."

Kara sat up straight.

"Ok what's going on? I've never heard you acting like this before?" Kara asked in suspicion.

"Uh nothing! I'm...We all just miss you! Yeah..." A trailed off awkwardly.

Kara was silent.

"Congratulations A. That was literally one of the most awful lies I've heard in my life."

Kara deadpanned.

"Um..." All of a sudden A stopped speaking as Beyond's voice echoed in the background.

"Who are you taking to and why do you look so guilty?" Beyond asked, there was a edge to his voice that worried her.

"Oh look! I think Near's trying to get my attention. Why don't you talk to Kara for a bit. Hang up the phone when your done! Bye Kara!" A dropped the phone and she heard him running away.

Moments later Beyond picked up the phone.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I have no idea. He's acting strange." Kara said, flopping backwards onto the bed.

"When are you coming home?" He asked in a abrupt tone.

"Tomorrow." She told him.

"Great! I've missed you a lot. I know that the boys have to even if Mello and Near don't say it they really miss you too." Beyond's voice softened and he sounded much more like the Beyond she knew.

"I've missed you all to." She told him quietly.

They chatted for almost half a hour before saying their goodbyes.

Tomorrow she could go home. Kara couldn't wait.

* * *

No sooner had she settled her things in her room and headed outside to meet with everyone then the real reason for A's question became apparent.

She was walking with A and Near when a chant began to rise in volume from the big clearing around the corner.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

A groaned and grabbed Kara's arm, dragging her behind him as he set off at a dead run.

As soon as they rounded corner A steered her through the crowd to the front. Kara watched as two bulky boys that were knows around Wammy as bully's engaging in a full on brawl with a slender male who had black hair.

"Beyond!" She gasped.

A touched her shoulder.

"This is why I was hoping you would be home. He's gotten almost out of control. These two have been bullying me a lot because of...you know, and Beyond has been fighting with them almost every single day." A said softly.

Kara looked back at the fight and got her first full look at Beyond. The calm friend that she grew up with had been replaced by a hate filled glare, bared teeth, a clenched jaw, tightened fists and a snarl in his throat. He looked like a wild animal. His hair hung partially in front of his eyes giving him a closed off look.

Kara felt her eyes narrow as she saw the two jerks grinning and advancing on Beyond. Letting out a snarl she shoved free of the crowd and stalked across the empty green space in stiff legged fury.

A collective gasp went up and the crowd went silent. Aware that something was wrong all three fighters froze and turned to look at the girl approaching them.

"May I ask what you are doing?" She asked softly.

"Uh, fighting?" One mumbled.

"Very good! For that BRILLIANT deduction you get a cookie! Now, may I ask why two residents who are part of out athletically gifted group are ganging up on one student who is NOT part of the athletically gifted group?" She said with mock applause.

Silence.

"No answer? Well why don't I give you a easier question. I didn't think so. Why don't you boys go elsewhere and cease your fool behaviour? After all, your going have enough on your hands to deal with once I inform L of your behaviour, you really don't want to continue adding things to your list such as harassing and attacking one of his own friends." Kara said with a sweet smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Instantly the two boys split, recognizing the truth in her words and not wanting to face L's wrath for ganging up on Beyond. Kara then turned to face the crowd.

"All of you, leave. Now." She ordered, all traces of sweetness gone.

The crowd left almost immediately, all except for Matt and Mello who joined Near and A. Kara turned to face Beyond who was standing by himself in the clearing with his hand to his cheek.

"You need to take care of those bruises while I go tell L about the bully's. I'll meet you in your room." She told Beyond quietly.

* * *

Ten minutes later she returned to the group, opening Beyond's door and entering to see the entire group sitting there waiting for her.

"All of you go, I need to talk to Beyond alone." Kara said firmly.

Everyone filed out of the room silently. Once the door was closed Kara picked up a hand towel from the bathroom doorknob and wrapped the ice pack in her hand before sitting down next to Beyond and pressing it gently to his cheek.

"Your fighting now Beyond? Really?" Kara asked him, confusion and worry bleeding through her tone.

"So what." Beyond muttered.

Kara dropped the ice pac on the bed and shot to her feet glaring down angrily.

"What?! Beyond! Your gift isn't in the athletics and fighting it's in academics! Your challenging two of the strongest kids in Wammy and your asking me so what?!" Kara snapped.

Beyond shot to his feet, towering over her and glaring at her in anger.

"A was being bullied and I fought back for him!"

"Then go to Roger! He's gonna deal with it and your not gonna risking getting pounded into the dirt!"

"You don't understand anything!" Beyond shouted at her.

"I understand enough to know that going and fighting isn't going to make things better and it's only going to make you feel worse!" Kara shouted back.

Beyond's glare died and he sunk back down onto the bed, burying his head in his hands. Kara leaned against the wall and took a deep breath before releasing it slowly.

Beyond looked up at her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to see me fight."

"So you were gonna just hide something this huge from me? You knew that one of the others would tell me."

"I know."

* * *

Almost two weeks had past since arriving back home at Wammy and Beyond had continued to fight. Every day almost Kara would watch from the sidelines as her best friend and crush turned into a anger filled teen.

Today she had gone to town with Mello and Matt to take a break from the constant stress that plagued Wammy. They were wandering through town when Kara and Matt's cell phones went off.

"Hello?"

"Kara it's L. Beyond got jumped by the two boys you reported to me and a couple of their friends and we're taking him to the hospital, he had a concussion. Please come quick." L's voice said into the phone before the call was disconnected.

Kara's head shot up to meet eyes with Matt who had just ended a similar call.

"Beyond got jumped and was taken to the hospital with a concussion." Matt stated.

"Let's go."

* * *

Kara walked into the hospital room flanked by Matt and Mello. She simply stared down at Beyond for a moment before closing his eyes and taking a shuddering breath.

"I told you that fighting would only hurt you. I wish one of you males would just listen for once. I'm so sick of worrying about those close to me like this." Kara stated coldly before turning and walking out.

"I'm heading home. See you guys later." She called over her shoulder.

Beyond stared at the door.

"Your a idiot." Matt told him bluntly before going after Kara.

"Why is she so angry?" Beyond asked.

"Because your one of us and she cares about what happens to you." Mello scoffed.

Beyond made a tch noise and crossed his arms with a wince.

"Maybe if you actually payed attention to how she behaved around you, with her blushing and the fact that she has always gravitated towards you over everyone else then maybe you might understand her reaction." Mello told him.

"But the only reason she would blush is if she..." Beyond's voice cut off.

"Yes stupid, if she has feelings for you." Mello said before taking off himself.

The door closed and left Beyond alone.

"Is it possible that she could return my feelings...? No..."

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	7. Safety

Hello all!

I cannot believe how long I've left you guys to wait for this update, I am so sorry about that. I may not have worked on this story since last year but there are still chapters in reserve available for posting that I wanted to get out to you guys in the meantime so I feel pretty bad about the wait for this update:/

For future updates I will do my best to make sure that they are in better scheduled as well as not so long between them.

On a slightly unrelated note I wanted to share a exciting new development for how I'm working out a new way to be able to personally interact with my readers. I have gone and started a new blog, specifically centred around interacting with all of you guys! I'll be using it to post announcements and snippets for upcoming new works as well as news and teasers for existing ones. There will be character bios with easy access tags so you can easily find the work dedicated to a specific OC, and other then my long multi chaps you'll be able to find all my different works organized by tag for easy browsing and access. I also am open to Q&A's for any topic you want, as well as random thoughts you'd like to share for conversations:) I would really love to be able to connect with all you guys who have supported me and my crazy ideas for fanfics with your fav/follows. reviews and patience with my forgetfulness when it comes to updating. I'm hoping to be able to eventually centre the blog completely around my readers and people who follow some of my art series so if any of you guys are interested head on over! My url handle can be found on my profile near the top of my bio so just copy/paste and take out the spaces and you're set!

I hope you all enjoy this chapter:)

* * *

 **Safety**

* * *

 _Kara-16_

 _Beyond-21_

 _A-19_

 _Mello-14_

 _Matt-13_

 _Near-12_

Kara stepped out of the airport onto English soil and nearly cried with relief. She had done as L had asked and had got a flight to first Russia and then asked a former Wammy kid to be there with her so that she could buy another ticket, this time to England.

Dragging her suitcase behind her she made her way through the airport, stopping only to get herself a coffee. As she sat at a small table and sipped her drink she heard a familiar voice.

"Matt! I told you that we aren't stopping at that stupid video game store until AFTER we settle in!" Mello's voice echoed through the small cafe.

Kara's head bolted up and she stared at the blond sitting in the back with his red haired companion. Without a thought she bolted to her feet and took off through the maze of tables with her suitcase in tow.

"Mello!" She called, reaching their table in a matter of minutes.

Mello froze and spun to face her, shock etched across his face clear as day. Kara stopped at their table and when Matt looked up and saw her he dropped his game on the table in shock.

"Um..guys? Oof!" Kara felt all the air escape from her lungs as Mello pulled her into a crushing hug.

"Your alive!" He borderline shouted in her ear.

"Yup. Alive and in one piece." Kara squeaked.

"Dude. Let go of her before you break her." Matt said from her left.

Kara was released and then promptly pulled into another hug, this time a gentle one.

"Babe, we were told that you and L died! That was like a week ago. What happened?" Matt asked her before releasing her into a chair.

Kara took a couple of seconds to gather her thoughts before telling them what had happened.

"So you've been living with Kira and second Kira?" Matt asked.

Kara nodded.

"Oh. Wow you've had quite the time of things haven't you?" Mello commented.

Kara stared at him. And then she laughed.

"This has got to be one of the strangest conversations I've had in a long time. I show up not dead and after a three second reunion all of us are once again focused on the Kira case." Kara said with a smirk.

Matt blinked. "That's true. I-"

"FLIGHT 232 TO LOS ANGELES WILL BE BOARDING IN ONE HOUR. PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE GATE AND PREPARE FOR BOARDING!"

Matt and Mello looked up.

"That's the call for our flight."

"Where are you going?"

"We are going to solve the Kira case on our own. Near and my methods are so different that for us to work alongside each other would never work. I've been also to many times to put aside my dislike for him." Mello told her.

"Hey! You should come with us. You would be a amazing addition to the team and Near will have plenty of government agents willing to work with him. It would be amazing to have you with us." Matt exclaimed suddenly.

Kara froze. She would love nothing more than to get on the plane so that she didn't have to split paths with Matt and Mello but...

"No Matt, Kara can't come with us." Mello said seriously.

"What, Why?" Matt asked. Kara knew she couldn't go with them but the level of seriousness in Mello's tone confused her.

"Because I won't let her force herself to choose between us and Beyond."

Kara stared at Mello for a moment before dropping her head. They knew her so well.

The call for Matt and Mello's flight came again and she hugged the boys goodbye, watching as they walked away.

Kara sat in the back of a taxi looking out at the landscape passing by. She was finally going to be home. When the taxi pulled up in front of Wammy she stepped out and accepted her suitcase, gravel crunching beneath her feet as she made her way up the driveway.

She stepped inside, the interior hadn't changed a bit. Children ran around and adults called after them. She walked across the foyer to Roger's and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Kara opened the door and walked in, pulling her suitcase behind her.

Roger looked up and his eyes widened slightly before a giant smile wreathed his face.

"Kara?!" He gasped.

Kara smiled and nodded. Roger got to his feet and came around the desk and giving her a quick hug.

"We thought you were dead!" He exclaimed.

Kara sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I know. But I'm alive. I would have contacted you guys but I couldn't without risking leading Kira to this place. I wanted to come say hi and let you know that I'm here to stay, at least until Near leaves. Then I'll tag along with him."

Rogers eyes narrowed slightly.

"How do you know about Near?"

"I ran into Mello and Matt at the airport. We exchanged information before they had to leave."

Roger relaxed. "I see. I suppose you would want to wait until tomorrow to bring everyone together and tell us what happened."

"If I can. It's been the longest month of my life. I've been so busy and fighting to keep my "L's innocent little sister who has no preference about Kira" face on that I haven't even had time to grieve." Kara admitted, exhaustion showing through.

Roger nodded. "Leave your things here and go say hello. I'm sure everyone will be glad to see you."

Kara smiled her thanks and tucked her suitcase in the corner with her jacket and gloves before stepping out of the office. She had barely taken a step when a group of three little kids went ripping by her giggling like crazy. Kara raised her eyebrows and went to move when a male voice called heads up. She looked up and to her side just in time to be knocked into by a brown haired guy in his late teens.

"Woah!" She cried out, just barely catching herself in time on the wall.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry-..."

Kara looked up into A's face. His mouth was frozen mid word as he stared unblinkingly at her.

Kara winced and braced herself. Three, two, one..

"KARA!" He cheered, scooping her up and beginning one of his whirlybird hugs.

"You didn't die!" He sang.

"Uruk!" She wheezed as the life was slowly squeezed out of her.

"A-what on earth?!" A soft female voice came.

At the sound of the voice she was released, collapsing onto the floor as she tried to regain her breath.

"Oops, sorry Kara." He mumbled sheepishly.

"S'okay. Just-gotta-catch-my-breath." Kara panted.

Moments later a girl walked up to look at her.

"Hey! Your Kara! Your L's sister! But everyone thought you had died with your brother?!" She gasped.

"I didn't. I'm sorry I didn't contact you sooner A but I couldn't contact anyone without risking revealing Wammy. I ran into Matt and Mello on my way here so they know I'm alive now too." Kara told him.

"Have you seen B yet?" A asked eagerly.

"No. That's actually where I was headed." Kara admitted.

A and the girl exchanged grins. A pulled her to her feet and steered her in the direction of the first gen hall. A girl dressed on a short dress wearing a staff uniform was hurrying from inside the hall with a fretful look on her face..

She stopped at the entrance of the hallway and blinked at Kara before turning towards A.

"A, I wouldn't bring any new people into that hall with you right now, Beyond is still in his rage, it's almost gotten worse."

"Not to worry Patsy, I have a feeling my companion just might help the situation."

Pasty turned a doubtful look onto Kara, smiling distractedly at her before shaking her head.

"I don't think so but you know him best. I'll leave you to it."

The trio turned foursome headed to the closed door across from hers. Kara rapped hard on the door and shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably.

"Get lost! I don't need to deal with any snot nosed freaks right now!" Beyond yelled, his voice down in that dangerous place it got when he was angry. It usually meant violence was incoming.

"B, this isn't a joke. Come answer the door!" A called.

Something slammed against the door causing it to vibrate. Patsy swallowed and took a step back.

"If your still there when I answer this door I will personally shove your precious plants down your throat!" He snarled.

Moments later the door was ripped open to reveal Beyond standing there.

"Hey Beyond." She said softly.

He froze, his mouth opening slightly.

"Kara?!" He whispered.

Kara nodded and he unfroze. With a choked sound he opened his arms and she threw herself into them, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder. His arms came strong around her waist and held her tightly.

"I thought you were dead Kara-bear, I thought I had lost you." He murmured, by the outraged huff coming from behind her told Kara that everyone could hear his words.

Beyond put her down gently and grasped her shoulders, holding her at arms length and examining her as if to reassure himself that she was really there.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I was planning on gathering all of you together tomorrow and telling you, I don't want to repeat the story a bunch of times." Kara said quietly.

"I understand." He said softly before looking up at A.

"Has Near seen her yet?"

"Nope. You were her first stop. The only reason I'm tagging along is because I ran into her in the front hall, literally." A told him with a grin.

Beyond grinned back.

"Let's go see him then! He's going to be in L's office in the back of the manor." He announced.

As they headed out of their hall to go hunt down Near she felt Beyond grasp her hand gently in his larger one. Kara felt her cheeks pink but she adjusted her hand in his and gripped his hand in return. Upon reaching the door to her brothers old office A knocked on the door and opened it.

"Hey Near, I've brought someone to see you." A announced.

"I'm not interested in visitors A. Please make them leave." Near said coldly.

Kara smiled and slipped her hand out of Beyond's grasp and crossed the floor to kneel behind Near as he fiddled with toys.

"Well that's a fine greeting for L's little sister." She teased.

Near stiffened and then spun to face her. His eyes were tripled in size and his mouth agape as he stared at her.

"Hi." She said.

Near blinked.

"You ok?" Kara asked.

"You are alive."

"I am alive." She agreed.

"I'm going to hug you now." He stated calmly before throwing his arms around her shoulders.

Kara laughed and returned the hug tightly. She let go after a moment and leaned back, looking at the pale boy.

"What happened?" Near asked.

"I'll be sharing everything with you, Beyond, A and Roger tomorrow." She informed him.

Near nodded slowly. His eyes darted all over as he attempted to process the sight in front of him and after a moment he started subtly flapping his hands at his sides. It was a clear sign that he was overwhelmed by all the people so Kara took her leave, heading to her room to unpack everything.

That night after everyone had gone to bed Kara creeped out of her room and onto the one next to hers. L's room. She sat on the bed and just breathed in the smell of her brother.

The door opened and Kara shot to her feet until a familiar voice caught her attention.

"I thought I might find you in here." Beyond said softly, not bothering to close the door behind him as he came over to her.

Kara blinked and then sat back down on the bed. Beyond settled down next to her, simply watching her.

"What?"

"Nothing. I was just remembering the last time I found you in here like this."

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _Kara-10_

 _Beyond-16_

Kara cuddled a pillow and lay curled up on L's bed sniffling. The kids had taken her pet rabbit from her room and freed it outside just to be mean to her. They did things like that all the time because she was L's sister and they were jealous.

She heard someone moving in the halls and then the door open. A messy haired black head poked in and dark red/brown eyes scanned the room until landing on her.

Beyond stepped into the room, closing the door behind him and coming over to sit next to her.

"What's wrong?"

Kara looked up at him and then looked down.

"They stole my pet rabbit and let it free in the woods." Kara told him.

"That rabbit I got for you after your brother left for his case a couple of months ago?"

"Yes."

"We can get you a new one of you want. You said yourself that he was bad tempered. Why are you so upset about it being free?" Beyond asked, sounding perplexed.

"Because you went and bought it for me from your own money and it wasn't even my birthday or Christmas or any other special holiday an when I asked you why you said just cause! It was special because you got it for me and now it's gone!" Kara wailed before burying her face in the pillow.

She heard a soft laugh and suddenly she felt two arms wrap around her ball-shaped form and settle her in Beyond's lap. She looked up into a laughing face as he gave her a hug.

"Kara-bear. Don't worry, I'll talk to Roger and take you bunny shopping. Except for this time you get to pick your own bunny baby and we'll make sure it's cuddly. I'll also go threaten the kids that are tormenting you so that they'll leave your new pet alone." Beyond promised.

Kara's face brightened.

"Really?"

"Really. Why don't we go ask him now." Beyond told her with a smile.

Kara nodded enthusiastically and Beyond set her on the floor before heading out of the room. Kara ran to catch up to him and grabbed his hand in her small one. He smiled down at her and made their joined hands swing.

"Let's go bunny shopping!" He cheered softly.

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


End file.
